


Mist of Truth

by Stuckylover4ever



Series: Avengers Twitter and T.V. [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Sam Wilson, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone is a good bro, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate, Gay James "Bucky" Barnes, Hate Speech, Hoarder of books, Homophobic Language, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Steve Rogers, Pansexual Natahsa Romanov, Peter Parker has ADHD, Physical Abuse, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: The Avengers get Twitter because Pepper told them too. Now Pepper is pulling out her hair. Steve has no filter on his mouth. Tony loves to talk about how much he hates his father. Everyone else loves to say whatever comes to mind. Who knew having Twitter could be this fun. Pepper creates' group chats to keep them in line. Everyone is about to learn more about the superheroes and the persons behind them.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Riley/Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Avengers Twitter and T.V. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636114
Comments: 113
Kudos: 196





	1. Into

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is a Twitter Chat group fic. I wanted to give this a go. I hope you enjoy this.

Avengers Twitter:  
Iron Man @TonyStark  
Hulk @BruceBanner  
Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Captain America @SamWislon  
Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Spidy’s Fan @PeterParker  
Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Black Widow @Natasha Romanov  
God of Thunder @Thor  
Scarlet Witch @Wanda  
Vision @Vision

X-Men’s Twitter:   
Wolverine @Logan  
X-23 @LauraKinney  
White Queen @EmmaFrost

Fantastic Four’s Twitter:  
Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
Human Torch@JohnnyStorm  
Thing @BenGrimm 

Peter’s Friends Twitter:  
Screw You @MichelleJones  
Star Wars Fan @NedLeeds

OC Twitter:  
Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Jake Wilson @Wilson   
Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
Hate @AshleyDaniel   
News 12 @Brittney

Avengers Chat:  
Pain In My Arse Tony Stark  
Kill Me Now Pepper Potts  
Captain Rogers Steve Rogers  
Sergeant Barnes James Barnes  
GreenGuy Bruce Banner  
Boy Spider Peter Parker  
Mama Spider Natasha Romanov  
Arrow Clint Barton  
Falcon Sam Wilson  
God of Thunder Thor  
Scarlet Witch Wanda  
Vision Vision

Pepper Potters has created a chat:

Kill Me Now: Welcome everyone to the group chat.

Pain In My Arse: Pepper, I don’t like my name. It’s not true.

Captain Rogers: Tony deal with it. Pepper called us here for a reason. Go on, Pepper.

Kill Me Now: I have called you all here because I have something to tell you all. Everyone now days has Twitter, and I would like you all to get one. 

Falcon: Does anyone have a bad feeling about this?

Sergeant Barnes: For once, I agree with you, Sam. I do not think this is going to go well. 

Arrow: What could go wrong, guys?

Falcon: Clint, do you realize that Steve will have a Twitter account?

Arrow: Oh, crap. 

Mama Spider: Now he gets it. Slow on the uptake Clint.

Captain Rogers: Guys, I know I can be bad, but I am not that bad.

Falcon and Sergeant Barnes type at the same time: Yes, you are, but at least now, maybe we won’t have to listen to it. 

Captain Rogers: Guys, you are my best friends and suppose to have my back. 

Falcon: Sorry, Steve. As Captain America now, I can not lie. 

Kill Me Now: So will you all get one for me. And for the love of God, Steve, please do not break Twitter. That goes for you too, Tony.

Pain In My Arse Created A Chat:  
Pain In My Arse added Captain Rogers to chat. 

Pain In My Arse: This is so wrong, Steve. They singled us out. 

Captain Rogers: They sure did. At least your two best friends haven’t said a word yet. Maybe they would be on your side.

Pain In My Arse: True. 

Pepper Potts Changed the Group Chat to Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: Do you all agree.

Green Guy: Agree to what? I just woke up, Pepper. My phone keeps going off.

Boy Spider: At least you can sleep, Bruce. I am at school, and my phone kept going off. I have twitter Pepper, but I would be happy to get one for Spider-Man if need be.

Kill Me Now: Thank you, Peter.

Pain In My Arse: You’re at school, and you are text on your phone — shame on you. Now get back to paying attention, Peter. I’ll do it for you Pepper so long as you have sex with me.

Kill Me Now: Now, Tony, you know we only have sex on the weekend ends.

Green Guy: I did not need to know that. Tony get one. I will be glad to get one as well, Pepper.

Kill Me Now: Thank you, Bruce. 

Sergeant Barnes: As much as I hate to say this, Steve and I are down for Twitter. Don’t make me live to regret this, Steve.

Captain Rogers: You won’t, Jamie, I promise.

Falcon: Oh, God, he used Jamie, James. You are in trouble now as we are all.

Captain Rogers: Yes, you all are. The Twitter account is going to be good.

Kill Me Now: Rogers, I am warning you. Behave or else.

Green Guy: Funny thing is Steve isn’t Tony, and I can’t see what hold you have on him.

Kill Me Now: Oh, wouldn’t you guys like to know? I have a stronghold on Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is foul language in this. Also well as hate speech and words that are not ok to use. I do not agree with it, but there are people out there like that. All they want to do is spread hate. Stay safe and enjoy the chapter.

Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: I was wondering if each of you had Twitter yet?

Green Guy: I have Twitter, Pepper. While I have not used it yet I did get it. I may need some help with it.

Boy Spider: I would be happy to help you use it, Bruce. Say the magic word and in no time I will have you using Twitter.

Sergeant Barnes: It isn’t hard, Bruce. Even Steve has gotten the hang of it. You Tweet what ever you feel in 140 characters or less. 

Kill Me Now: I was wondering if Steve has used it yet?

Sergeant Barnes: I am not sure. What are you doing, Steve?

Pain In My Arse: What’s going on, metal man? Is Steve doing something that he shouldn’t be doing.

Captain Rogers: This is so wrong, Bucky. You are my best friend. Why do you got to rat me out like that.

Kill Me Now: What have you done, Steve? Am I going to have to do damage control already? It’s only 6:30 in the morning. 

Captain Rogers: Maybe but in my defense, the guy had it coming. 

Hopping over to Twitter, Pepper rubbed her forehead as it blow up.

Twitter:

Jake Wilson @Wilson  
If you all would listen to us then you know that the good Captain Rogers would be on our side. He comes from the 1930’s and would not stand for the Queers in this day and age.We all know where Steve Rogers stands.

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Captain America Stands with us and fights for what’s right. Our rights to free speech and to hate who we want. He is against Queers. Steve Rogers hates gays people. We have his backing. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @Wilson, @Jackson  
It’s not nice or right to say things those things about people when you don’t know if they are true. From what I have seen Captain Rogers has always stood for people’s rights. Plus one of his best friends is a person of color.

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
You forgive me if I don’t take a Niger’s word to heart, honey. Aaliyah you should go back to where you come from or maybe we should go back to the days that we owned Slaves.

Stevie @CaptainRogers   
Replying to: @Wilson, @Jackson,   
Who do you two think you are to spread hate around. Also, I do not take kindly to spearing Captain America’s name into the ground. I am a full support of the community. I stand with LQBTIA. It saddens me that in this day and age we still have hate going around. I also stand with the Jews and anyone else who has to deal with hate crimes.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Wilson, @Jackson  
Farther more, neither of you men or women know a thing about me. So before you go stating that I wouldn’t behind the LQBTIA community, do your research. That’s what the internet is there for. If you know how to use it.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Jackson   
You will forgive me for not taking you serious with what you just Tweeted. Jackson there is no fucking room for the foul things that came from your mouth. Did you Mama raise you right? Get off Twitter before you get hurt worse.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Thank you Aaliyah. I have always stood for people’s right even when I was short and skinny. You have my respect. Also, Sam Wilson is a good man. It doesn’t matter what his skin color is, but I want everyone to know that there are good person of color out there. 

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
You make me sick, Rogers. I didn’t think you would stand behind them. But now that I know the truth, I can burn all my Cap stuff. See you in Hell.

Avengers Chat:  
Kill Me Now: Steve Rogers, you are in big trouble.

Pain In My Arse: Why Pepper? He didn’t do anything besides saying Fucking. The rest of it was clean and nice. Great job, Cap cycle. The best thing yet is Brian Jackson saying see you in Hell. I guess you are going to Hell, but the good news is Brian will be there as well. 

Captain Rogers: Good thing I will not be joining him there. He can have Hell all to himself. 

Falcon: Did your Mama Raise you right? God I love you for that Steve. I wonder why he did not respond to that.

Sergeant Barnes: Because the man knows his Mama raised him better than that or at least I hope so.


	3. Answering Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know the Avengers a little more, shall we? I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will post the pictures when I figure out how to post them.

Twitter:

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Hello everyone, I hope everyone is having a good day so far. Given what happened on Twitter not too long ago, Pepper Potts at Going Crazy @Pepper Potts thought something up. She thought we could answer your questions.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
So send in any questions that you have. We would love to hear them. Also, we will answer as many as we can in the time we have.

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
I was wondering if any of the avengers have anything they like to collect?

Iron Man @Tony Stark  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
What a great question, Aaliyah. I love to collect suits. You never know when they could come in handy.

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Replying to: @Tony Stark, @AaliyahDavis  
Aaliyah, Tony has a lot of suits. I have threatened to throw them away, but he says they could be of use. I love Tony anyways.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @PepperPotts,  
I love you too, Pepper. I don’t know where I would be without. You keep me grounded as best as you can. Anyone else wants to answer it.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Aaliyah, I love the question. It isn’t one that is asked enough. I do not collect things, but I do like to pick items up for the others from time to collect. I have never been a collector. It reminds me too much of Riley.

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @Aaliyah  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
Thank you for the answer, Sam. I am so thrilled that you answered my tweet. I feel for you in your response. I bet it was hard to lose Riley. It’s nice you buy for others. Your fans are here for you. If it is not too personal, were Riley and you dating?

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Thank you for the kind words, Aaliyah. It was. He was more than my teammate. We were friends for life. Riley and I had dated but kept it on the down-low. He was white, and I was a person of color. The Air Force would have hated it if we were dating.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Plus people think that people shouldn’t mix races. They are wrong about this. People should be able to love who they want to love. Damn you, @CaptainRogers. I blame you for this. I use to not rant like this.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
It uses to it. I have dealt with it for a long time. Also, to answer your question @AaliyahDavis, I hoard books. You can ask, @CaptainRogers. Our room is filled with books. Lots of books. It’s the one thing I allow myself. I don’t need anything else.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis @SamWilson  
Nor do I deserve anything.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes, @Aaliyah,  
We will talk about this later, Bucky. @AaliyahDavis, Bucky is right. He has a lot of books.

@CaptainRogers posted a picture.

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=AC554294D913290082DE6F9BC0E5154D3253F74E&thid=OIP.eF4cQpfJlFoUReaEH-0FpQHaE8&exph=384&expw=576&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=20&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=AC554294D913290082DE6F9BC0E5154D3253F74E&thid=OIP.eF4cQpfJlFoUReaEH-0FpQHaE8&exph=384&expw=576&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=20&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=32FE31389AD449F7830BB25A06B84E0D772C094D&thid=OIP.TFABsJ6hLVNPdldQTecW0wHaFj&exph=1488&expw=1984&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=31&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=32FE31389AD449F7830BB25A06B84E0D772C094D&thid=OIP.TFABsJ6hLVNPdldQTecW0wHaFj&exph=1488&expw=1984&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=31&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=9F2425145A021B72F3D80174A58E4D2722D8EC7E&thid=OIP.uVtIXXw0CVRIumJf_Ap2LQHaE9&exph=803&expw=1200&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=32&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=9F2425145A021B72F3D80174A58E4D2722D8EC7E&thid=OIP.uVtIXXw0CVRIumJf_Ap2LQHaE9&exph=803&expw=1200&q=book+shelves&selectedindex=32&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers, @SergeantBarnes  
Damn, you weren’t lying. That’s great that you collect books, and you deserve the world, Bucky. You are loved. So how about you @CaptainRogers

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
I love to collect women's clothes. It is nice to dress up from time to time. A woman has some of the best jeans, but you all need pockets. Also, I have a sex kink, which leads me to buy more sex toys.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@AaliyahDavis  
I can back this up. His closets are full of clothes. I love his sex kink.

@SergeantBarnes Uploaded a photo

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=9A2E554FFC63112D1F7DFD86A714C1968B77EF92&thid=OIP.IWXV6tAQkqm0kbB6dVrBVAHaLE&exph=640&expw=428&q=female+closets&selectedindex=46&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=9A2E554FFC63112D1F7DFD86A714C1968B77EF92&thid=OIP.IWXV6tAQkqm0kbB6dVrBVAHaLE&exph=640&expw=428&q=female+closets&selectedindex=46&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=4CB6930047FF11004609F7EE2807C31B279F4B20&thid=OIP.wFoy813l5-ypGc8-lfmIMgHaEu&exph=555&expw=870&q=female+closets&selectedindex=128&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=4CB6930047FF11004609F7EE2807C31B279F4B20&thid=OIP.wFoy813l5-ypGc8-lfmIMgHaEu&exph=555&expw=870&q=female+closets&selectedindex=128&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

[https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=15AA6D076F37A08F89F85199BD646F9F2C556800&thid=OIP.9PwftpxJx9Hgri-2DcrhZAHaEK&exph=576&expw=1024&q=female+closets&selectedindex=239&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=15AA6D076F37A08F89F85199BD646F9F2C556800&thid=OIP.9PwftpxJx9Hgri-2DcrhZAHaEK&exph=576&expw=1024&q=female+closets&selectedindex=239&vt=0&eim=0,1,2,3,4,6,8,10)

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
These pictures are his closets. Our spare bedroom has two closets in it as well as several shelves for my books. We are just living the good life.

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
@SergeantBarnes, @CaptainRogers  
We will talk about this later. @SamWilson, I will talk to you later as well. Does any other Avenger want to answer @AaliyahDavis question?

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
I collect bow and arrows. My daughter Lola loves to learn how to shoot bow and arrows. My wife and girlfriend think I am crazy, but when your girlfriend is teaching your son how to throw knives, they should leave you alone.

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
Replying to: @ClintBarton @AaliyahDavis  
Clint, I am going to kill you. Aaliyah, I love your question. Its very thought out. I collect knives. My favorite knife came from @SergeantBarnes. I would show it to you, but it’s too special to me.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: AaliyahDavis  
Like @SamWilson, I do not collect things. I don’t get attacked to things. There are a few things I do hold dear, but they are from the team, and they help me with my mental health.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: AaliyahDavis  
I love to collect Spider-Man stuff. I never knew how popular I was.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
We love both of you, Bruce. Hulk, you are fantastic as well.

@AaliyahDavis  
I love how you are all a family. It’s great to see. Thanks once again for answering my questions.

Going Crazy @Pepper Potts  
That’s all the time we have for today, folks. Now I have some Avengers to talk too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. I was wondering if anyone would like to hear from the Hulk? I thought about bringing him in. Since he is a part of Banner.

Avengers Chat:  
Kill Me Now: I was wondering if Steve or Bucky up. I can’t get a hold of them. They won’t answer their phones at all. I tried texting and calling. 

Boy Spider: Maybe they don’t know how to use cell phones?

Kill Me Now: Nice try, Peter. Both of them know how to use cell phones. Now, who wants to go wake them up.

Pain In My Arse: Not I. They are probably having sex. I rather not walk in on that.

GreenGuy: I rather not as well. I do not think anyone wants me to Hulk out. 

Falcon: I guess I’ll do it. Barton and Romanov went to spend time on the farm with his family. 

Kill Me Now: Thank you, Sam. Now once they are awake, I will talk to the three of you.

Falcon: What did I do? 

Captain Rogers: Alright, we are awake.

Sergeant Barnes: Yes, we are after Sam threw ice on us. His looks did not faze Stevie at all. 

Captain Rogers: That was cold, Sam and not nice.

Falcon: Sorry, still, what did I do Pepper.

Pepper created a chat  
Pepper added Falcon, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes.

Pepper’s Yelling Chat:  
Kill Me Now: I wanted to talk to you guys about your tweets. 

Falcon: What’s wrong with them? We answered questions and told the truth.

Kill Me Now: Sam, I understand that. I am glad that you did not lie. PR, on the other hand, isn’t thrilled with things. Steve, you shouldn’t have talked about your sex kink. And Barnes, you shouldn’t have said that you loved his sex kink.

Falcon: What about me?

Kill Me Now: It’s has to deal with Riley and you. I know you two were a thing, but until you come out as bisexual, you can’t talk about it. Nor can Steve and Bucky.

Captain America: I am not sorry, Pepper. I will not lie, and if they ask a question, I am going to answer it as honest as I can. I am done hiding things. 

Falcon: Pepper, I know I need to come out as do Steve and Bucky. It’s just I am not ready for that. I haven’t moved on from Riley yet. Like Steve, I am going to be honest when I answer. 

Kill Me Now: Do you have anything to add, Bucky?

Sergeant Barnes: I need coffee to wake up first. Also, Steve and I want to adopt a kid.

Kill Me Now: You want to do what now?

Sergeant Barnes: I am going to get coffee.

Sergeant Barnes removed himself from the chat.

Captain Rogers: Wow, thanks, Bucky. Well, Bucky and I have talked about having kids. Even though it may be possible for me to get pregnant, we rather go through adoption to give a child a home. 

Kill Me Now: Fine, if you guys want to adopt, then go for it. I would say something about the two of you need to be married first, but I am sure you won’t listen.

Captain Rogers: We looked into it. Jamie and I want to get married first. They want married couples, which sucks. Sadly, single people can’t adopt. I need to get some coffee. See you.

Captain Rogers removed himself from the chat. 

Falcon: Pepper, everything is going to work out. Now see you later.

Kill Me Now: Fine. 

Twitter:

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
On behalf of the PR at SI, I am sorry that you all have had to put up with the Avengers and some of the stuff they said. From now on, they will watch what they say. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @PepperPotts  
Are you going to filter out the hate speech as well? We don’t want to see it, but yet they get to say what they want. While the Avengers have to watch what they say. Where is freedom of speech in that?

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
I know it may not seem fair, but I can’t filter out what they say. I have no control over them. The Avengers, on the other hand, do have some control over.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Do not worry. We are still going to be honest, and truth full.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Sam is right. We aren’t going to change who we are to please certain people.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: Aaliyah  
Now that I have coffee, I can function. They are right, Aaliyah. I will not go speechless. Ok, enough, Disney for now. I am serious. I will be as honest as I can. Sorry, @PepperPotts.

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
@SamWilson, @Spider-Man, @SergeantBarnes  
Fine, please try to keep it clean, though.


	5. Mental Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We talk a little about Mental Health in this chapter. Nothing too bad. We are talking about how they deal with it.

Twitter:  
Hulk @BruceBanner  
Hello, how is everyone this morning? It is essential to take care of yourself. Mental health is vital to keep check on. Please stay safe. Sam just came downstairs to check on me. I was working too hard and started to turn green.

Screw You @MichelleJones  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
I hope you are okay now, Mr. Banner. You are right about mental health being important. How did you handle the Hulk, or did you let Hulk come out?

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @BruceBanner, @MichelleJones  
Bruce is okay now. The Hulk was coming out to check on Banner. He was worried that Bruce was overdoing it. So everything is fine now. The Hulk went away as soon as Bruce calmed down.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @MichelleJones, @SamWilson  
Sam is right, Michelle. That is what happened. The Hulk and I are one now. We work well together. I do not see him as a monster anymore. Thanks for the concern.

Star Wars Fan @NedLeeds  
Wow, I can’t believe that the Avengers are on twitter. You never told me this, Peter.

Spidy’s Fan @PeterParker  
Replying to: @NedLeeds  
Man, honestly, I did not know that they had twitter. If you don’t watch it, then you could blow things, Ned.

Boy Spider created a chat.  
Boy Spider added Ned Leeds  
Boy Spider adds Michelle Jones  
Boy Spider changed Ned Leeds name to Cap’s Number One Fan  
Boy Spider changed Michelle Jones name to I Do Not Care

Spider’s Chat:

Boy Spider: Hey, you two. I thought we could have our chat.

Cap’s Number One Fan: This is so cool.

I Do Not Care: It is fine. Peter, why did you create this chat. You can text us anytime.

Boy Spider: Truth be told, I needed to talk to Ned.

Cap’s Number One Fan: What about man? If it’s about Twitter, then I am sorry for what I said.

Boy Spider: Look, Ned, I am not mad, but you could have blown things for me. No one knows I am Spider-Man. Nor do they know that I know the Avengers. Everyone at school thinks that I am lying.

Cap’s Number One Fan: I am sorry, man. It won’t happen again.

Boy Spider: It’s okay, Ned. Please just watch it next time. 

I Do Not Care: You boys are idiots, but I love you anyway. 

Twitter:

Screw You @MichelleJones  
I have a question for the Avengers if they don’t mind answering. How do you handle your mental health?

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Replying to: @MichelleJones  
I am sure that they won’t mind answering the question, @MichelleJones

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: MichelleJones  
Such a great question, @Michelle Jones. How do I deal with my mental health? I usually let it go uncheck some times. I work a lot in the lab, and don’t stop to think about my mental health. Thanks to the Hulk, now I do watch my mental health.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: MichelleJones  
I use to work out with Steve, but that cause more mental health issues. So now, I write in a journal about how I am feeling. Plus, I have a therapist that I see. Sam has been great to talk to here and there.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: MichelleJones  
I help other Vets, which helps me. I love to help people, and sometimes working through their problems helps mine. I have helped Bucky a lot, and it has brought us closer together.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: MichelleJones  
I am bad at keeping check on my mental health. I have good days and bad days. Most days, I work out to get through any evil thoughts I have. It’s something that I do not focus on, and everyone get’s on my case about it. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: MichelleJones  
I work way too much in my lab, according to Pepper. I do not sleep much. There is way too much coffee in my body. I could snap at any given moment. I know my mental health is not good. I take it day by day. We all do. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @MichelleJones  
I got to spend time with my family on the farm when my mental health gets worse. I always go back and forth between the two places. When I am feeling blue, I stay there more often than not. 

BlackWidow @NatashaRomanov  
Replying to: @MichelleJones  
I take care of everyone else. My mental health isn’t the greatest, but I go to the spa to deal with it. It’s nice to relax and enjoy some time to myself. I drag Bucky and Steve with me from time to time.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @MichelleJones  
She does. Natasha says it would be good for us. I emit that I enjoy it. Coming back from the spa, I feel great. Steve enjoys it as well. No one else will go with Nat. Clint says it’s for girls. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
Hey, now, Bucky. While I did say that, I felt it was for girls, but there is nothing wrong with guys going. You do you, peeps. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @MichelleJones  
As many mental health issues as I have, it is hard to control. I go out and save people, which helps my mental health. There is nothing like knowing that you can save people to help your mental health. 

@PepperPotts  
That’s all we have time for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idiots are back. Don't worry; they get roasted again. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Twitter:  
Iron Man @TonyStark  
Welcome everyone to my Twitter. Right at this moment, I am walking down the stairs to get coffee. Ok, you guys don’t want to know that. But, I bet you want to know this. Today we are going to share things with you.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@PepperPotts isn’t going to like this, but we feel like sharing some stuff with you. It’s nice to be open and honest. Oh God, I am starting to sound like @CaptainRogers.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
Hey, Tony, if you don’t want someone to know what you are doing, then you don’t tag them. Even I know that. Also, Tony, I am not a golden boy as everyone likes to think.

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @TonyStark, @CaptainRogers  
Hey, you two. I just flew in with my wife and kids. Also, Steve does tell us a few things that make you not a golden boy, but please keep it clean since my son is reading over my shoulder.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @TonyStark, @CaptainRogers, @ClintBarton  
You guys asked for it now you are going to get it.

Steve Rogers created a chat  
Steve Rogers added Bucky Barnes to Chat.

Stucky Chat:

Captain Rogers: Hey, Buck, I want to talk to you before I post my next tweet.

Sergeant Barnes: Why do you need to talk to me if you are going to post a tweet? It’s not like I own you. You can do what you want, Steve.

Captain Rogers: I know, Buck. It’s just that I know how you feel about talking about the past. So I wanted to check with you that it was ok to post it. It deals with our past.

Sergeant Barnes: I see. It’s ok to post it if you want. I have a feeling I know what you are going to post.

Captain Rogers: Thanks, Buck. I know Pepper won’t like it, but it will show them that I am not a golden boy. 

Sergeant Barnes: Sure, it will, but it will only show that you weren’t a golden boy.

Captain Rogers: True, but it’s a start.

Twitter:  
Stevie @CaptainRogers  
This is for @TonyStark and @ClintBarton. I have @SergeantBarnes permission to post this. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
Get on with it, Steve. This right here is not helping your case at all. Just tell us already.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
Ok, here goes nothing. Bucky and I used to have sex a lot. No one knew about it. If they would have found out, then we could have been beaten. Back then, two guys were not allowed to be together. 

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
We rather not hear about two guys having sex. It isn’t right at all. You all should kill yourself.

Jake Wilson @Wilson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers, @Jackson  
I agree with you, Jackson. It isn’t right at all. They should be put down like the dogs that they are. Go fuck girls, not guys, Captain Rogers. Get it right and get it straight. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Jackson, @Wilson  
You both can go fuck your self. It’s not like you're going to get dates with an attitude like that. While it’s true, I never had sex with girls; I have kissed them.

Brian Jackson @Brian Jackson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
Nah, I rather fuck your mother. I hear she is a good fuck. Oh wait, she is dead, so I can’t fuck her. How about you learn not to tell me what to do, Captain and grow some balls. Real men don’t sleep with men.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Jackson  
You talk about my ma like that again then I will come after you. Jackson, you don’t get to talk about my ma. I will when you stop telling me how to live my life. Real men love who they love.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Jackson  
You’re a jerk who needs to get a life. Move on the both of you. The world doesn’t need people like you in it. Now scram or else I can find your ma’s and tell them how you act. I bet you wouldn’t like that.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
Would you do that, Mr. Rogers? If so, I would love to see it, as would many others. Yea, you loser get lost as Mr. Rogers said. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
This is a PSA from your Captain here; we don’t allow that talk here. Also, did your mama raise you right? I will not stand for the hate in this country for no reason. Just because our President is an idiot doesn’t mean you have to be. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
Where were you when we had to sit through though PSA’s? No offense Mr. Rogers, but Mr. Wislon is better than you at these.

Replying to: @SamWilson, @Spider-man  
None took. Sam is great with these. A lot better than I was or ever will be.


	7. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit more hate in here from people on t.v. Soon these idiots will get what is coming to them.

Avengers Chat:

Pain In My Arse: Hey, everyone, please turn on the news.

Green Guy: Tony Stark, it’s late. Not everyone is up at 2 in the morning.

(Bruce looked at his clock.)

Pain In My Arse: I know Brucey Bear, but you have to check out the news.

Green Guy: Fine.

(Turns on the news.)

Sergeant Barnes: What are we looking for? Steve and I were having sex.

(Steve laughs.)

Captain Rogers: We were. 

Green Guy: Please don’t talk about it. I rather not hear it and please don’t call me that Tony.

Captain Rogers: Sorry, Bruce.

(In the background a newscaster is talking.)

Pain In My Arse: Sorry, Bruce.

Boy Spider: I just came in from being Spider-Man. Man is the city in an uproar. What happened?

Kill Me Now: It’s all to do with Twitter this afternoon, Peter. Everyone won’t stop talking about it. Shall we start with Captain Rogers? You don’t talk about how much sex you use to have.

(Green Guy has gone silent.)

Captain Rogers: I didn’t, Pepper. I just said we did it a lot.

Kill Me Now: I know, Steve, but there are kids on Twitter, and they don’t need to read it. Plus, can you please not talk about what happened to people that were gay in the ’30s. No one wants to see the mental image that will be put in their minds.

Sergeant Barnes: He was telling it like it was, Pepper. 

Kill Me Now: Moving on. Steve, I would like it if you didn’t use cuss words. If you are going to take down trolls, do not threaten them. 

Captain Rogers: I am sorry I said I would go after him. But, he was talking about my Ma, and I ain’t going to take that lying down. Also, I did say I would go to his Ma. 

Kill Me Now: Once again, moving on. Sam Wilson, are you up.

(Sam groans as he sits up to look at his phone. No way he was going to go back to sleep with his phone going off.)

Falcon: I am up now, Pepper.

Kill Me Now: I know our President is an idiot, and so does everyone else, but please don’t state it. You are Captain America now.

Falcon: Fine, I will do better next time. 

Kill Me Now: Thank you.

News:

Brittney: Welcome to channel 12 news. We are outside with angry people. Can you tell me your name and why you are here?

Ashley Daniel: Hi, I am Ashley Daniel.

(She waves to the camera.)

Ashley Daniel: I am here because of Twitter and what the Avengers are saying on it. They are getting too personal and knocking our President.

(Knocking the President only happened once. To Ashley, it was one too many times.)

Brittney: So you think they shouldn’t post personal stuff on social media when everyone does it.

(Ashley pops her gum.)

Ashley Daniel: That is right. We don’t want to hear about two guys making out or having sex. Do we?

(Loud cheers go up as do boo’s.)

Aaliyah Davis: Listen Ashley. They are just real, unlike you, who is living in the middle ages. It’s time to get a life and move on. We love hearing from them.

Ashley Daniel: Maybe you do, but then again, you are stupid. Only stupid people put up with the Avengers. 

(Ashley pops her gum as she walks away.)

Brittney: Why do you stand with the Avengers?

Aaliyah Davis: I will pretend that you asked my name, Brittney, but I take it you don’t care because of the color of my skin. Aaliyah Davis and I love the Avengers. They are real. We usually see them as Superheroes, but now we get to see them as regular people who are genuine.

(It cuts from Aaliyah to the crowd.)

Brittney: As you can see, fights are breaking out because of what the Avengers are posting.

Brian Jackson: I want to tell the world that Steve Rogers said he would come after me then he mentioned telling my mom. He isn’t a nice guy if he is going to come after me for the things I said on Twitter. Also, I bet he is a chicken.

(Shuts news off)

Avengers Chat:

Pain In My Arse: I don’t see what this has to do with us, Pepper. We can’t control what people do.

Kill Me Now: But, you can control what you post, Tony. From now on, I am going to monitor what you Tweet.

Captain Rogers: This is bullshit, and you know it, Pepper. They want to censor us because they don’t agree with us. What about free speech?

Kill Me Now: Free speech works both ways, Steve. PR is breathing down my neck, and I can only control one thing. So, keep your post clean, then I will stop monitoring your Tweets.

Captain Rogers: I am going to bed. Pepper, let me know when you grow a pair. This treatment isn’t fair or right. We have done nothing wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new people in this chapter. I hope you like it. There is some foul language in this chapter as well.

Twitter:

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Welcome everyone; on behave of the PR team at SI, we are now monitoring what the Avengers post. Steve Rogers is going to say sorry to @Jackson for what he said the other day. @CaptainRogers, you may speak now.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Hi, @Jackson, I am sorry that I said that I would come after you. I am not sorry, however, for everything else that I said. Hate speech is not allowed, nor will I stand for it. Not sorry at all, Pepper.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@Jackson, there are a few things you need to learn in life. One is manners, two is not to spread hate, and three, if you don’t have anything nice to say then don’t say anything at all. 

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
Thank you for saying sorry, even if I won’t take it. You do not say sorry for everything you said. It hurts me to see someone like your self on the wrong side. I looked up to you, but now you are a lost soul that I can’t save. 

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
@CaptainRogers  
Remember to keep it clean.

Stevie @CaptainRogers   
Replying to: @Jackson  
The bible tells us to do unto others as you want to be done unto you. So really, I was giving you a dose of your own medicine. That’s all I got to say. I kept it clean @PepperPotts

(They were going to be the death of her or at least Steve and Tony would.)

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@CaptainRogers  
Wow, you did keep it clean. I surprised that you did not go off. @PepperPotts, see we can keep it clean. She said she had no faith in us last night.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
Well, I wanted to, but there is always time for that later. Well, Tony, it is us, so I can see why she would say that. 

(Dramatic music plays in backgrounds. Things are about to get ugly even if nothing serious happens yet.)

Wolverine @Logan  
@CaptainRogers  
I didn’t take you as a guy to roll over and play nice. You have gone soft in your old age. @Jackson, you can go fuck yourself for all I care. I ain’t bending over backward for you so that you can continue to spread hate.

Wolverine @Logan   
@Jackson  
Who do you are to tell people who they love? I may be a white straight male, but I won’t hate on people who are who they are. Now, if you go fuck off or kill yourself, maybe the world would be a better place.

Wolverine @Logan  
@PepperPotts  
I ain’t sorry for what I am saying. I don’t care what SI’s PR says. I answer to no one. If you think I am going to clean this shit up, then you can go fuck yourself too. 

Brian Jackson @BrianJackson  
Replying to: @Logan  
I don’t care about a has been washed up superhero, and that’s the truth.

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
@TonyStark and @CaptainRogers  
Can I ask you two a question? Was that Wolverine? Wow, you tell them, Wolverine. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @KimSmith  
You may ask us questions, Kim. Yes, that was Logan. Steve and he go way back. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Logan  
I haven’t really, Logan. I am biting my tongue, waiting for the right moment to let it all out. It’s great to see you again. When did you get Twitter, Logan?

Wolverine @Logan  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
Fine, but don’t wait too long. Until then, I will have your back. @LauraKinney helped me set it up with @EmmaFrost. I bet they aren’t going to be thrilled now. Also, I just got it to roast @ReedRichards or @JohnnyStorm.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @KimSmith  
Ask away, Kim. I love to answer questions. 

(Kim screams in her bedroom. She so excited to ask her favorite Avenger a question as well as Steve plus she got to see Logan use Twitter.)

Iron Man’s Number One Fan@KimSmith  
Are you retired, and are you in a relationship?

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @KimSmith  
She’s putting you on the spot, Steve. Everyone knows that I am married to @PepperPotts. We have a daughter named Morgan, who isn’t on Twitter. Yes, I am retired, Kim. I decided that it was time to spend time with my family.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @KimSmith, @TonyStark  
As everyone knows, I retired. She is putting me on the spot, Tony. Well, Kim, I can’t answer your last question yet. I have to talk it over and get back to you. Right at this moment, I can’t say.

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
Replying to: @TonyStark, @CaptainRogers  
Thank you both for answering my questions. I did set up you, @CaptainRogers. I am sorry for that, but we all want to know. There are plenty of girls that would love to date you even if I ain’t one of them. Lesbian for life.


	9. Chapter 9

Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: Thank you, Steve, for behaving on Twitter. Now how do I get a hold of Logan to talk to him about how he behaved on Twitter.

Captain Rogers: You are welcome, Pepper. I am not sure how to get a hold of Logan. It’s been a while since we talked.

(Pepper sighs as Steve let’s out a laugh she can’t hear.)

Kill Me Now: Fine, Steve. I am sure you know how I can get a hold of him, but it’s ok you aren’t telling me.

Pain In My Arse: Well, even if Steve knew how to get a hold of Logan, if Logan didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. It’s Logan. He knows how to hide from people. Plus, scare you when you least expect it.

Logan added himself to the chat. 

Wolverine: What’s up? 

Kill Me Now: Logan we have to talk about what you did on Twitter and how did you get in here.

Laura Kinney added herself to the chat.

X-23: I figured out how to hack your chat. Also, dad said he needed to talk to Steve. So, I had to help him out. 

Wolverine: It’s true; I am only here for Steve. I won’t talk about what I did on Twitter. I am not sorry, nor will I bend over to your will Pepper.

(Pepper screams. Wolverine is getting on her nerves.)

Captain Rogers: Hi, Logan and Laura. I can sit up a private chat.

Wolverine: Please do.

X-23: Already done old men.

Laura Kinney created a chat.  
Laura Kinney added Captain Rogers.  
Laura Kinney added Sergeant Barnes.  
Laura Kinney added Wolverine.

Old Men:  
X-23: Here you old men go. Have fun in your chat.

X-23 left the chat.  
Wolverine: Kids. She drives me crazy.

Sergeant Barnes: Well, Logan, I hate to break it to you, but she is just like you. 

Wolverine: Please, don’t remind me, James.

Captain Rogers: What do you want, Logan?

Wolverine: Someone didn’t have their morning coffee, Steve. I just wanted to say that I am happy for the two of you. Also, you need to come out. You are driving people crazy. Check Twitter then get back to me.

Wolverine left the chat.

Twitter:

News 12 @Brittney  
After Steve said that he couldn’t answer @KimSmith question, Twitter is up in a roar. Is Steve Rogers dating Bucky Barnes? Everyone wants to know and hopes he tells us.

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
I hope that it’s true. Mr. Rogers didn’t say much, but it felt like he was saying a lot. I would love it if they were together.

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @KimSmith  
I believe they are dating. They have hinted at it several times and the way they act on Twitter. It leads me to think that they are together. It would be so cute if they would date. They are my OTP.

Old Men Chat:

Captain Rogers: What is OTP.

X-23 entered the chat.

X-23: It’s One True Pairing. It means they see only you two together and with no one else. 

Captain Rogers: Thanks, I will have to get up to date on things like this. 

X-23: No problem.

X-23 exited the chat. 

Wolverine entered the chat.

Wolverine: You see what I mean. Even if you didn’t see it all, it’s there.

Sergeant Barnes: Wow, so what do we do, Logan? It’s a different time then we grew up in. Even if we can come out now, people will still talk.

Wolverine: When have either of you ever cared what people thought of you? It’s a different time now, guys. I support you, and I think it’s time to come out if you are ready. No one can force you too, but I think you should.

Captain Rogers: I understand, Logan. It’s just hard. I am ready to tell the world how I feel about Bucky, but at the same time, I am scared.

Wolverine: Do I have to bring Peggy bad from the dead?

Captain Rogers: No, you do not.

Sergeant Barnes: We should do this, Steve.

Avengers Chat:

Green Guy: Did I read that, right? Logan is around or at least Twitting. 

Pain in My Arse: You read that right. He went off on Twitter. It was great. Logan even called Steve out a bit. You missed it, Bruce.

Green Guy: You know me, Tony. I was working, and I don’t do social media much. I may have stated that before. 

Pain In My Arse: I do, Bruce. It is ok. I guess Logan will be sticking around for a bit.

Falcon: I guess he will. It will give me a chance to get to know him. Steve and Bucky talk a lot about him. 

Pain In My Arse: They do, Sam. Most of the time, Logan can be a good guy even if he isn’t the nicest guy in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

@SergeantBarnes @CaptainRogers started a live stream.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I hope we are doing this right, Steve.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Your guess is good as mine, Bucky. Who knows how we do this. Can you all see this?

Iron Man @TonyStark  
We can, Steve. Lower your voices. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Great. Steve and I wanted to talk to you all but as a video chat.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
It’s a live Stream guys. You are live so that people can chat with you while you chat back at them, but you don’t hear what they say. They only hear you.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Cool. Thank you, Bruce, for all your help.

(The camera moves around the room. It shakes a bit.)

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Steve, stop moving the camera so much. Also, Steve and I wanted to talk to you all.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
We sure did, Bucky. So, let’s get it.

(First Tweet on screen.)

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Are you guys dating? You guys seem a lot closer than two friends would be.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
First of all, Steve is going to correct you on something before we tell you the answer to that question. Also, as you can see, this is our living room. It’s a mix of our taste. Steve loves adding blue things around the house while I like to add some black.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Spider-Man, @SergeantBarnes  
Spider-Man, I want to say that I am not a guy. I am nonbinary. For people who don’t know what that means, I don’t identify as a male or female. I can be one or the other or both or neither.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Spider-Man, @CaptainRogers  
James and I are dating. We have been for a while. I am Bisexual.

(Bucky gets down on one knee.)

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@CaptainRogers, we have known each other since we were kids in the ’20s. You have been my best friend since forever. I don’t know where I would be without you. Steve, you complete me.

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
What you say is o cute, @SergeantBarnes. Is there any more that you would like to say?

(Bucky starts to tear up as does Steve. They both know what’s coming.)

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Will you marry me, Steve? I can’t imagine my life without you in it.

(Steve holds out his ring finger. Bucky puts the ring on it.)

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
I will marry you, Bucky. I can’t imagine my life without you in it either. You are my best friend and soulmate.

(Live Stream ends.)

News 12 @Brittney  
Wow, we just learned some shocking truth about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Steve is bisexual and nonbinary, while it appears that Bucky Barnes is gay.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @Brittney  
I am gay, but please don’t say that I am when I haven’t come out. I could have been bi for all that you know. 

News 12 @Brittney  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
I am sorry. It won’t happen again. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
This is excellent news. I am so happy for you guys. Congrats on getting engaged.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
@SergeantBarnes, @CaptainRogers  
We are happy for the two of you. Now you are going to break Twitter, and Johnny’s gonna complain because it’s not about him.

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
Replying to: @ReedRichards  
Hey, I ain’t that bad. Have you seen my pretty face? I am better looking than the both of them no joke there. Anyways guys enough about me, I am happy for the two of you.   
(Sue smacks him.)

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
@ReedRichards, your wife just hit me. 

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
Because you were talking about yourself again, Johnny. This news that went out wasn’t about you at all. 

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
I said I was happy for them. Now I must get ready. There is this party that I am going too. Also, I have two dates to go with me.

(Ben shakes his head.)

Thing @Ben  
Johnny, somethings never change. I am happy for you @SergeantBarnes and @CaptainRogers. I will have to get to know you better @SergeantBarnes. Many happy wishes to you.

Wolverine @Logan  
I best send my wishes since each one of the Fantastic Four has besides Sue. Congrats guys. You took my advice and came out. 

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
Replying to: @Logan  
Well, Logan, as you know, it’s a full-time job looking after Johnny. He may be my brother, but he acts like my kid sometimes. It's like I got four kids.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
@CaptainRogers and @SergeantBarnes, congrats to you both. May you two have a happy and long marriage.

Thing @Ben  
Replying to: @SueStorm  
Maybe you should give them some advice, Sue.

(Reed laughs at that until what he hears next which makes Ben laugh.)

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
All I can say @Ben is, at least they aren’t marrying @ReedRichards.

(Johnny laughs loudly at that.)

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
You can say that again, sis. Reed is a loser times 10. Only joking a bit at @ReedRichards.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Thank you all for the congrats. We are going to relax for a bit. See you all soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Twitter:

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
Hello, everyone. Clint quite it. Clint is signing to me. He is very thrilled with the open coming wedding. I wanted to come at you all today because the Avengers were tasked from Pepper to talk about our differences. 

(Clint signing to Natasha. “You signed us up for this as well. You said it would be good.”)

(Natasha signing back. “Well, you agreed to it as did the rest of them. Talking about our differences are great, Clint.”)

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
We are just waiting for everyone to wake up. Last night I could have sworn that Steve and Bucky were having sex.

BlackWidow @NatashaRomanov  
Replying to: @ClintBarton  
So, what if they were having sex. We have sex all the time, as does your wife and you. So, let it go, Clint. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @NatashaRomanov  
True, but enough about our sex life.

Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: Is everyone up?

Green Guy: I am up, Pepper.

Pain In My Arse: I am up as well. Which you should know, Pepper. You woke me up, Pepper.

Falcon: I am up as is Steve. We just got back from our run. He is waking up Bucky now.

Captain Rogers: Bucky is up. So Pepper, when do we get started on this? 

Kill Me Now: When you are ready to do it, Steve. I am going to go now.

Arrow: I am up now. Thanks to Nat. She woke me up by dumping ice on me. Then when I wouldn’t get up, she threatens to call my wife to wake me up. 

Spider Boy: I am ready for this. I can’t wait to talk about Spider-Man. I wish I could do myself as well.

Captain Rogers: You can, Peter. No one knows you are Spider-Man. Just Tweet as yourself, Peter. No one is gonna know who you are.

Spider Boy: Thanks, Steve. I will do that. 

Sergeant Barnes: Let’s get this show on the road.

Twitter:

Iron Man @Tony Stark  
I’ll go first. My father and I never got along. He used to hold me to high standards. Howard uses to say I would never be Captain America because I was too selfish. It still hurts because I know I am selfish, or I was.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I have gotten better at it, though. I am changing all the time. My father also told me that I would amount to nothing. He never loved me as he should have. Howard went as far as to say that he wanted a daughter and not a son.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I am asexual. I do not like sexual things at all. It is hard for me to let people touch me. You have to know me for a while before I will let you even hug me. Also, I hate big crowds as well. Hulk, would you like to say anything?

(Hulk’s Tweet through Banner.)

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I am not a monster, but a person with feelings. It hurts when people call me a monster. It also hurts when the Avengers only use me when they need me to smash things. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
Hulk, I am sorry that you feel that way. If I ever made you feel that way, then I am sorry. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
Hulk says you are good, Spider-Man. He likes you.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: BruceBanner  
Thumbs up

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
I talk a lot and don’t know when to shut up. It has gotten me into trouble several different times. Also, most nights, I can’t sleep because I have trouble sleeping.

(Oh no, Peter forgot the Avengers could see this. He may get a talking to about taking care of himself.)

Spidy’s Number One Fan @Peter Parker  
I have ADHD. Let at night I stay awake because I can’t sleep. Sometimes I skip meals so that it will help me sleep. It doesn’t always work, but when it does, it feels great. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
I have OCD. I think I mentioned it before. If not, then I am saying it now. I love to reorganize things around our place. They never stay in the same place for long. Ask Buck; I have even organized his books. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
He does for real. It drives me crazy. I have my books in order or at least in order the way that I like them. Leave my books alone. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
Fine, I will. I work out way too much. It isn’t healthy at all. If I could spend all day in the gym or running, I would. Also, I eat a lot of Latkes. Buck is Jewish, so we make them a lot, or at least I do. He only makes them during Hanukkah. 

@SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
That is the truth, folks. Steve works out way too much. Also, He does eat a lot of Latkes. Steve can put away at least ten plates full. So, when I make them, I have to make sure to put some back for myself or else he will eat them all.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @CaptainAmerica, @SergeantBarnes  
I never seem to get any.


	12. Chapter 12

Twitter:

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
It’s my turn. I love to hang out in vents. You can always find me there. Also, I am deaf. Which I love to prank my teammates with. I use sign language to talk to them while keeping my hearing aids in and on.

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
They don’t know this. It is fun to watch them sign back to me. Steve and Bucky, along with Bruce, are good at signing. Nat is good as well. She knows that I do this and doesn’t say a word. Nat loves to prank them as well.

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
I ramble way too much sometimes. Tony gets annoyed with the pranks I pull. He needs to loosen up, as does Steve. They don’t get my pranks. Bruce just goes with it. I try not to prank Bruce much. He doesn’t like it. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying at: @ClintonBarton  
We all know you do this, Clint. Nat told us. Plus, Bucky figured it out. He said that Steve uses to do that all the time. We never said a word because we don’t mind using sign language to talk to you.

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
Figures.Thanks, Bruce. That’s why I love you all. Wait, Steve used to do this too?

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @ClintBarton  
Yep, Bucky told us that Steve was hard of hearing and used to pretend not to hear so that he would have to sign or speak louder. 

BlackWidow @NatashaRomanov   
Replying to: @ClintBarton, @BruceBanner  
Ok, boys, it’s my turn. You go play with your toys now.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @NatashaRomanov  
I don’t play with toys. I spend time in my lab. Which I am about to go do. Maybe Tony and Bucky will want to join me. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to: @NatashaRomanov  
I don’t play with toys either. I have my bow and arrow. See you, Twitter, about to head out to see my family. Maybe I can get my kids to say a few words to you.

BlackWidow @NatashaRomanov  
I love to keep the boys in line. I do have issues, though, but I don’t talk about them much. It’s too hard too. Love has never been easy for me. I mean, I did date James and Bruce at one point. Neither of those worked out.

BlackWidow @NatashaRomanov  
James was a great boyfriend in a lot of ways, but it didn’t work out because of Hydra. They ruined it. Bruce was also a good boyfriend, but we both messed that up. My family is right here, and I don’t need anyone else.

Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: You guys are trending on Twitter. Everyone loves you, but the PR. 

Pain In My Arse: Come on, Pepper. We are being real. Can’t you give us a break?

Kill Me Now: I could, but you are being yourselves. The world loves that, but where are the Avengers. PR thinks it would be great if you talked about things Iron Man likes or Hulk likes. Things like that.

Green Guy: Pepper, I try to talk about the Hulk as well, but sometimes it is hard. Plus, Steve is retired. So, him talking about himself makes sense. Yes, we are heroes, but at the end of the day, we are just humans.

Falcon: I agree with Bruce, Pepper. We need to relax and let people see the real us. It shows the world that anyone can be a hero, not just people with superpowers. Now I need to get off of here to go to work.

Falcon has signed off.

Sergeant Barnes: In answer to your Tweet, Bruce, I would love to go down to the lab. Also, Pepper, it’s nice to be something other than the Winter Soldier. People are finally seeing me as a person and not a brainwashed killer. 

Pain In My Arse: Fine, but I think you need to show them the hero side of you as well.

Captain Rogers: We are, Pepper. Every time we talk about our faults, mistakes, and what makes us human, we show them how we are heroes. It shows them no one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes. Heroes aren’t perfect and have faults too. 

Spider Boy: I show them both my hero side and human side. Spider-Man is way different than Peter Parker. 

Mama Spider: Pepper, you worry way too much. Relax and take a day off.

(Says the girl who never takes a day off.)

Kill Me Now: Fine, but I am still watching you. Now I have a meeting to go to as does Tony. So no Bruce, Tony can’t come to the lab with Bucky and you. He has work to do.

Sergeant Barnes: Hey, I work. I write book review blogs. You know how much money I make off of that — a lot. People love to read what I write. Also, I donate most of it to children in need or the homeless. 

Green Guy: I love you blogs, Bucky. They are funny. I will see you in the lab. Sorry, you can’t come with us, Tony. We will be thinking about you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the idiots are back. They just can't seem to stay away from Twitter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Do people even really care what the Avengers do? It’s not like they are influential people. They only save the world, and sometimes they can’t even do that right. Plus, with some of them be fags, it’s hard to support them.

(Twenty people liked the Tweet. One-thousand people disliked the Tweet.)

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
I could care less what you people think. I am just stating the truth. No one cares about fags. They need to rethink their lifestyle.

Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
Replying to: @Jackson  
It’s not a lifestyle, Brian. They are born that way. No one comes out of the womb straight. You have a lot to learn, man. Also, I am in love with myself and am dating myself. Everyone is different, and it should be in braced, not hated upon. 

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @JohnnyStorm  
I don’t take anything serious that you say, Johnny. That’s funny because no one comes out of the womb gay either. I could laugh at you all day. Who dates themself? Get a life Johnny and grow up. Find yourself a girl and settle down.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @JohnnyStorm, @Jackson  
Thank you, Johnny. Now on to Brian. You have a few things to learn. Everyone is born male or female, but some are born with both male and female parts. Just because people are born one gender or the other doesn’t mean that they are that gender.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @JohnnyStorm, @Jackson  
People all the time, realize that they are the opposite gender of what they were born. They feel different and don’t feel right in their body. I know I don’t. I do not feel like a man or a woman. Some days I feel like both other days I feel like neither.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Jackson  
Some days I feel like a woman and other days a man. It just depends on my mood and how I am feeling. You should read up on this stuff, then you may learn a thing or two about it. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @Jackson, @CaptainRogers  
You know he doesn’t know how to read otherwise he would done looked it up. The man wants to hate people that are different. He can’t think for himself. Jackson has to go with what everyone else is doing. Since people hate on trans, so does he. 

Brian Jackson @Jackson  
Replying to: @TonyStark, @CaptainRogers  
One day you all will come around and see that I am right. If you can’t decide what you are Steve, then you need to see a doctor. They should be able to tell you that you are a guy since you don’t know it for yourself. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
At least I can be myself, Jackson. The same can’t be the same for you. You are hiding behind your hate. Maybe someday you can let go of it. Now it’s time for me to go to the spa.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers   
It’s not fair that you are going to the spa without me. You should take Sam with you if he didn’t have to work. Stevie have fun and relax. You need to relax. Sometimes you are too uptight. 

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
The Circle has been crazy. It’s a great show that I love. So my question to people is, would you be a catfish or real? I could never be a catfish; I would be genuine. Being yourself is essential.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @PeterParker  
You watch too much t.v kid, but I still love you anyway. It is crazy. Steve and Bucky watch the show. I even think Bruce has seen it. I would be a catfish to mess with people. Back to the meeting.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
See you all. I would be real, Peter. There is no reason to be a catfish. You all have a beautiful day. Leave the hate at home. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @PeterParker  
I would be real. I see no reason to be fake. Riley always taught me to be authentic. No one likes a faker. It’s not cool. Just be yourself. Peace out. 

Avengers Chat:

Pain In My Arse: Guys, I am going crazy over here. The meeting is annoying as fuck, and I would love nothing more than to get out of it. Can anyone help me?

Sergeant Barnes: Sorry, busy in the lab. We are working on some new stuff, Tony. Sorry that I can’t help you out. 

(Bruce grabs Bucky’s phone the sends a message.)

Sergeant Barnes: I am not supposed to be on the phone, says Bruce. So, I have to go now. I am sorry, Tony.

Pain In My Arse: Thanks, Bruce. I thought you were my bro.

Twitter:

Hulk @BruceBanner  
@TonyStark, he is trying to get out of a meeting while trying to keep us from work. He knows how important this is for me. I will fill you all in more later when I am almost finished with it. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
This project is going to be great.


	14. Chapter 14

Twitter:

Captain America @SamWilson  
Let’s be real Twitter; everyone needs a good run in the morning. It makes me feel great. Unless Steve is trolling me. He runs way fast. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
Hey, it’s not my fault that you can’t keep up. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @SamWilson, @CaptainRogers  
Listen, guys, it’s too early to be doing this. We all know Steve can run fast and that he loves to compete with people. You both need to chill. Do this later when everyone is awake, and I am not the only one who has to deal with it. 

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
I have a history test today about WW2. I have studied long and hard for it. We will see how I do on it. Pray for me.

Star Wars Fan @Ned Leeds   
Replying to: @PeterParker  
Hey man, you got this. Your grades are good. I do not know what you are worrying over, man. Anyways if you need help with it, you could ask anyone around you. They would be happy to help.

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
Replying to: @NedLeeds  
Thanks, Ned. I know it’s just a test, and I have nothing to worry about, but I still worry. Also, I want to let everyone know that it is ok to worry about the test.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@PeterParker  
I want you to know you got this, and if you need help studying before your test today, then @CaptainRogers could help you. He should be up and able to help. 

Avengers Chat:

Spider Son: Mr. Stark, no one knows I know you. How are you gonna call me out like that? I want to live a normal life.

Pain In My Arse: Sorry, Peter. I can’t promise it won’t happen again. I was trying to help you out. Kid your life is far from normal now.

Captain Rogers: I get it, Peter. Everyone saw me as Captain America, and now I rather them see me as Steve Rogers. I also know that you have to go to school right now, but if you need help with it later, let me know. I would be happy to help. Buck and I should be back sometime soon. We are going to pick out our rings. 

Spider Son: Thanks, Steve. Good luck picking them out. Mr. Stark, I know that it is, but could you please not comment to me on Twitter unless it’s to Spider-Man. I already had this chat with Ned before. See you later. 

Pain In My Arse: Fine, Peter. 

Arrow: I feel you, Tony. It doesn’t get any easier as time goes on. Peter wants to have a normal life, and maybe you should let him. I know he feels like your kid, but he isn’t, and I think it’s great that he wants to leave us out of his Twitter unless it’s to do with Spider-Man. 

Pain In My Arse: You aren’t helping right now, Clint. I understand where you are coming from Clint, but I want to look out for him. Now I best go down to the lab and spend time with Bruce.

Green Guy: Sorry, Tony. I am taking a mental health day. See you later. Nat wants to go to the spa, and I am going to try it out. Bucky and Steve swear by it. So it must not be that bad if guys from the 30’s like it. 

Kill Me Now: Plus Tony, there a few things I would like to go over with you before the day is over. 

Pain In My Arse: Fine.

(Later that day. Peter does a happy dance.)

Twitter:

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
Well, everyone, I aced my test. It felt great to do good on it. Remind me to listen to Ned. He is right some of the time, as is @MichelleJones. They are my best friends who have my back.

Screw You @MichelleJones  
Replying to: @PeterParker  
You should listen to us more or at least me, Peter. I knew you would do well on the test. It’s not hard if you study. Studying is the key to getting better grades. Now studying too much can be harmful. So take a break now and then.

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
Michelle is right there. It is essential to study, but it is also equally important to take breaks. I know I get burnt out from studying too much. 

Peter created a new chat  
Peter added CaptainRogers

Boy Spider: Hey, Steve, I didn’t know if you saw Twitter, but I aced my test. I guess spending time with Bucky and you have paid off.

Captain Rogers: That’s great, Peter. We are getting coffee right now, but I do have a few moments to spare. 

Boy Spider: I just wanted to tell you about my test. It felt great to ace it. I shouldn’t have been worried. 

Captain Rogers: It’s ok to worry, Peter. So long as you don’t over worry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention parents are beating their kids in this. It isn't much, but it is there.

Twitter:

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I got a question from a fan while I was out. She wished for me not to say her name. She asked me what my parents were like. I thought the Avengers could talk about their parents if they wanted too. @SergeantBarnes, you may tell whatever you remember. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
I would love to talk about my parents as I am sure the others would as well. It might help us get through some stuff.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
@BruceBanner  
Count me in. I think this is a great question. We all have parents, and maybe we didn’t have a good home life. 

Chat:

Pain In My Arse: Peter, how are you going to answer this? No one knows if Spider-Man has parents.

Spider Boy: I will state that my parents are dead, and they were good parents. I don’t need to say much more than that. 

Captain Rogers: That works. I am in Bruce. I love the question that she asked. It may help us talk about it as well. 

Pain In My Arse: Steve, I hate when you start speaking smarts. Stick to your arts while the rest of us use our smarts. I am just joking. 

Sergeant Barnes: You best be or else?

Pain In My Arse: I am not scared of you, Barnes. You may have a killer past, but everyone knows you are a cuddly teddy bear. 

Sergeant Barnes: Whatever, Tony.

Twitter:

Hulk @BruceBanner  
My father never loved me. By the time I was a teen, I was out on my own. He told me to get out of the house and never to come back. He couldn’t take that I was smart. I won’t go into what he used to do to me. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Sorry to hear that, Bruce. My father never beat me, but he loved to use his words against me. Howard always told me that I would never amount to anything. Before bed each night, he would say to me how much he wanted a daughter.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Howard would always talk Captain America up. He would ask me why I couldn’t be like him. I was never good enough for my father. Howard wanted me to be someone that I was not. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
@TonyStark  
Wow. I am surprised that you turned out alright.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@Spider-Man  
I turned out alright for the most part. Howard is part of the reason why I have all the problems that I have. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
I grew up in a circus. I didn’t have a normal childhood. My father left my brother and me. So we traveled around with a circus. It wasn’t great. As fun as it was, I hated it. My brother never cared for me. 

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
I grew up in the Red Room. It was no fun at all. It was training all the time. I also learned to dance there. They taught me to kill. The only good thing was a person who came into my life. He was good and kind until they had to wipe him.

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
He wasn’t allowed around us after they found out that he could go soft. The man was the light in a dark place. I am glad that he is back in my life now. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
I grew up with two loving parents in DC. While I didn’t have a hard life, it wasn’t easy either. My parents supported me in whatever I did. My dad passed away, not too long ago. It still hurts even if my mother is still alive.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@Avengers  
I am sorry for all that you all had to go through. It’s heartbreaking. Tony, I am sorry that your father was that way. Things will get better, Sam, and if any of you need to talk, my door is open.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@Avengers  
I copied you, Steve. It does make it easier to use @Avengers then to tag everyone. Thank you, Steve, and it’s not your fault my father was that way. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I had two loving parents growing up. My mother always loved me, but my father grew to hate me as I got older. He could tell I was different. My father told me he couldn’t stand by while I wasted my life away.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
He hated that I was a nerd, and he hated the fact that I liked guys. My father found out when I was 15 and told me if I didn’t date girls, then I could go live elsewhere. At 17, I ran away from home. Steve’s ma took me in. She didn’t care if I was different. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@SergeantBarnes  
Wow, you remember that? That’s great that you remember, but it sucks that you had to go through that. I remember he uses to beat you when he first found out. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
My mother was a loving woman who raised me by herself. There was little to no help for single mothers in the 20’s and 30’s. Even with all her health issues, she never gave up on me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Julia, we have three new people joining Twitter. Thor, Wanda, and Vision have gotten Twitter. I hadn't thought of bringing them in, but thanks to her, I liked the idea.

Twitter:

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
I wanted to talk about my parents a little since the other Avengers did as well. My parents are dead. They were good parents, though. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
If you don’t mind me asking, did you grow up in a foster home?

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
It doesn’t bother me for you to ask. I did not grow up in a foster home. I had loving family members take me in. Then I found the Avengers after I became Spider-Man. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
That’s great. I wish we could all have a family like you do. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
My mother was a loving woman at times, but my father never was or at least not to Loki. I think he treated me well at times, but not always. I hate his guts to this day, and I am glad that he is dead. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Family is what we make it. A family does not end in blood. So even if your family isn’t that great, I am sure you have people that you can call family. Stay strong and be safe. 

Scarlet Witch @Wanda  
You all know my story, but my parents were loving parents who tried to do their best. I miss them every day, along with my brother Pietro. It’s hard, but I have moved on the best way that I know how too. 

Vision @Vision  
My parents are loving people. I do not know what I would do without them. @TonyStark and @BruceBanner. Also, I owe my life to @Thor, as well. Without them, I would not be here. 

Avengers Chat:

Green Guy: Hey Thor, did you get Twitter?

God of Thunder: I sure did, Bruce. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but Steve talked me into it. He said I could defeat trolls on it as well as hate crimes. It sounded good to me. 

Pain In My Arse: So we have Steve to thank when this all goes to hell. Thank you, Steve. I do not think it was wise to let Thor get Twitter.

Kill Me Now: It was also my idea, Tony. I may live to regret it, but it’s one that I stand by. Every Avengers needs Twitter. While PR isn’t thrilled with some of the stuff going on, I am. Even if I am angry with you all, it has done some good.

Captain Rogers: Sorry, Tony, but I needed my other friend on Twitter as well. Plus, it helps keep Thor up to date on stuff when he isn’t around since he can’t always be here. 

Sergeant Barnes: So we have two people to thank for having another idiot on Twitter. No offense Thor, but I think you need to take a few courses before really Twitting.

God of Thunder: None took, Sergeant. I understand. I have a lot to learn, as did Steven and you. Also, I have decided to learn text speak, as well. 

Pain In My Arse: Bruce, at least you are with me on this. Thor having Twitter is a bad idea.

Sergeant Barnes: I am with you a little bit.

Green Guy: Sorry, Tony. I am not with you on this. It’s excellent that Thor is on Twitter. I will enjoy being able to chat with him. 

Colonel Rhodes: I have your back Tony, but maybe Pepper is onto something. With every Avenger having a Twitter, maybe people will learn stuff. I have seen what it can do.

Pain In My Arse: Fine. I am going to the lab, and everyone leaves me alone.

Twitter: 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
No one had my back, but my best friend, Rhodes. He needs to get a Twitter and asap.

Colonel Rhodes @Rhodes  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
I have a Twitter account. I do not use it much. But with everything coming up, I will be using it more. Now goodnight Twitter. 

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
My mother, Mary, died in a car crash. My father couldn’t save her. He got into drinking and gambling. He then went to prison for murder, and we went to live with our Aunt. 

Invisible Woman @Sue Storm  
Replying to: @JohnnyStorm  
You are right. We had a good life with our Aunt, though. She took good care of us when our parents couldn’t. I miss my mother, but I do not miss my father at all. 

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
My mother died when I was seven years old, but I had a loving father who was always there for me. 

Thing @BenGrimm  
I rather not talk about my father and how he couldn’t support us at all. I was eight when my brother died. Most people have heard my story before, and I rather not talk about it right now. 

Fantastic Four Chat:

Mr. Fantastic: Ok, do we keep doing this Twitter thing or stop? It’s been great for the Avengers, but could it work for us.

Human Torch: I say we keep it up. It could be great for us. I am always on Twitter, talking to fans. They love it.


	17. Chapter 17

Twitter:

God of Thunder @Thor  
Since the Avengers are letting everyone get to know them, I thought I would jump on the train. One thing about me is that I am smart. Maybe not as bright as Banner or Stark, but I am smart.

God of Thunder @Thor  
It doesn’t take me long to learn stuff. I love my brother even if he can be a pain in the arse at times. We have gotten close over the years. Loki is a prankster that loves to pull pranks, but I wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @Thor  
Hey, Thor I just wanted to tell you that I think you are smart. You have helped me a lot, plus you learned quickly how to adapt to Earth even if you had been away for a long time. You have helped a lot of people out. Only stupid people would think you weren’t smart.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @Thor @BruceBanner  
Point Break, I love you like a brother. You are smart. You have Rogers beat for brains. At least you think before you run into battle. Steve runs in. Love you too, Steve. But seriously, Thor, you can do anything that you put your mind too. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @BruceBanner @TonyStark  
Thank you both for that. If you want, I can teach you to speak my language. Steve and Bucky have started to learn. They thought it would come in handy if we ever needed it in battle.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @Thor  
I would love to learn it. Is there anything else you like to share? If not, then I need to get back to work. Tony and I are working on this big science project. Vision is watching us. He wants to learn more about science.

Vision @Vision  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
I am, but I must go now. It’s time for cooking with Wanda. I enjoy watching her cook. Sometimes Nat or Steve join us. I told Wanda she should start a cooking blog. She is getting very good at it. 

Thor @Thor  
Replying to: @BruceBanner @Vision  
I do not have much more to share at this moment. I have a brother to go annoyed, but I will talk to you later, Bruce. Bruce, have fun in the lab. Vision, I think it would be great for Wanda. She could even make Video blogs about cooking. She is the best cook.

Scarlet Witch @Wanda  
Replying to: @Thor  
Thank you, Thor. I am learning to get better. Today on my blog, I will be joined by Steve and Nat plus Vision. I will be making Steve’s and Bucky’s wedding cake. Today I am doing some trial runs with making it. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @Wanda  
Good luck with it, Wanda. Once again, congrats to Steve and Bucky. I told them in person, but I wanted to repeat it.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Go annoy your brother, Thor. I am sure he will annoy you back. Now let’s get back to work, Bruce. I am sorry you can’t stay down here, Vision. I am going to miss you, but I understand how much you want to learn new things. After all, I helped create you. 

Avengers Chat:

Scarlet Witch: Are you up, Sergeant Barnes? 

Sergeant Barnes: Yes, I am. I am busy working right now. My video blog is going to go live. My written blog is done. I just finished a good book, and I am on to the next one. 

Scarlet Witch: I thought you could come down and help us with the cake or at least watch. It’s your cake as well. 

Sergeant Barnes: I guess I could take a break. I wanted to get this video blog up and running. It’s my first time doing a video blog. I have been too nervous about doing it before, and now I found the nerves to do it. 

Captain Rogers: You can always watch the video later, Bucky. Also, this is just a trial run. I will not pick out the cake without you there, even if my artist's taste is better than yours. You do have good taste in food and flavors, though. 

Scarlet Witch: It’s okay. You do what you got to do, Bucky. We will be fine without you.

Sergeant Barnes: I promise to join in next time. It’s just I want to get this done since I haven’t felt like slacking off. My mental state for today is better. 

Vision: Shall we get started then, Nat is going crazy.

Mama Spider: I am not. Ok, maybe I am a little, but this is going to be great. Also, Steve, I am going to try a piece of every cake Wanda makes. I want to help pick it out. Because knowing you boys, it will taste bland. You two do not have the best taste buds.

Sergeant Barnes: Well, I know Steve doesn’t, but thanks for roping him in with me, Nat. See if I ever train you again. I am just joking. Now I need to get back to work. You guys have fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is a little rude in this, but nothing too bad.

Twitter:

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
It’s been great getting to know the Avengers through Twitter. I know you have all loved it. I wanted to say thanks for all your questions that have come in. Are there any more questions for the heroes?

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
They would love to answer them and have a few moments to do so. Now I want you guys to keep it clean.

Hate @AshleyDaniel  
What did you all want to be when you grew up? I bet it wasn’t anything significant. 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
I am not sure what I wanted to be when I grew up. It was always up in the air about what I wanted to do. 

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
For me, I never had a choice in what I wanted to be when I grew up. The Red Room told us what we were going to be when we grew up. As well as what we would be doing the rest of our lives if we made it out of there. 

Hate @AshleyDaniel  
Wow, you both suck. Every kid knows what they want to be when they grow up. It’s normal for kids to think about it all the time.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@AshleyDaniel  
I am going to stop you right there, Ashley. It’s not true. Some kids do not think about what they want to be when they grow up. Some kids only get to think about the here and now while hoping to live to the next year. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@AshleyDaniel  
So what don’t you get off your high horse and calm down? Let people live. Now, as I kid, I dreamed and hoped that I would make it to the next year. All I ever wanted to do was the right thing. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I know I didn’t want to run my father’s company. It is hard to say what I wanted to do when my father wanted me to do so much. If I had to say, then maybe a firefighter because it’s what every kid wants to be, it seems when they grow up. 

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
That’s so sad. It hurts to think that kids don’t get a say in what they want to be when they grow up. I hope your life has gotten better since.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@KimSmith  
It has thank you so much. I agree with you. Kids should be allowed to decide what they want to do when they get older.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I agree. I remember wanting to open my own Book shop, but I would make it where you could open a tab if you couldn’t afford books. Plus, I wanted to help people read so you could donate used books for others. 

Iron Man’s Number One Fan @KimSmith  
@SergeantBarnes  
I love that. It’s so cool. When I send out care packages to the troops, I love to send a book if I can. I like to think it helps them. Maybe you could do that now, Sergeant. You can do anything you set your mind too.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
It does help them. I am sure of it. I would have given anything for a book back then. Thank you, Kim. I may have to think about it. It sounds like a good plan. Maybe I can talk Steve into helping me.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
I would love to help out. We could work out a plan. I think it would be great to get kids back into reading as well as adults. Also, I know some vets that would love to help. They feel so lost after the war. I will set something up.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@SamWilson  
Thanks, Sam. If we get Steve on board, then we could get more done.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@SamWilson @SergeantBarnes  
Morgan has some books that she would love to donate. She is done reading them. Right at this moment, Morgan and Pepper are going through her books. The ones Morgan will never read again she is getting rid of.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@SamWilson @SergeantBarnes  
She wants to make room for more books. So she would be happy to help you guys out. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@TonyStark  
Thanks, Tony. Morgan is already doing better than me. I do not think I could give up books. We will let you know when we have a plan in place.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
That’s a great idea. I may have some books as well. When I grew up, I wanted to go into space. I thought it would be so cool. Also, I wanted to help people all over the world through science. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
Now, as a kid, there were several things I wanted to be. It was always hard to decide what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be like my father, and I looked up to the Howling Commandos. Gabe Jones was a hero to me as they all were.

Captain America @SamWilson  
I knew by the time that I was a teen; I wanted to join the Air Force. If Gabe Jones could join the military, then so could I.


	19. Chapter 19

Twitter:

Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
Welcome to the Johnny show. For one hour, one lucky girl will get to spend the full hour with me. I am Tweeting this out there for one lucky girl. I am hoping to make a fans’ dream come true.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
Johnny, you are so full of yourself. You can’t just do that. There are a bunch of crazy chicks out there. I am sorry, girls, but this can’t happen. We will, however, host a meet and greet with the whole team.

Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
And your such a Debbie downer sister. Go take care of your kids and leave me alone. I do not need you to protect me.

Thing @BenGrimm   
Listen to you two; stop it. Reed needs us in the lab now. He said it was necessary, so let’s go. 

Fantastic Four Chat:

Mr. Fantastic: Welcome, everyone.

Human Torch: This better be good. I was on Twitter trying to give a fan a great time.

Invisible Woman: It's more like picking up a date or crazy chick. Now Reed, can you please get on with it. It’s about time that I go pick up the kids from school.

Mr. Fantastic: I can, Sue. Sam Wilson got a hold of me. He said that he wanted to talk to us about something. So I told him he could. 

Mr. Fantastic added Falcon to the chat.

Invisible Woman: Hello, Sam. What is it that you wanted from us?

Falcon: Hello, everyone. Well, the Avengers are going to be working on a project soon. We were wondering if you wanted to help. If you do, I can tell you more about it since things have been light around here and not villains to fight.

Thing: I would love to help if I can.

Invisible Woman: You know I will help out in any way that I can.

Mr. Fantastic: I am down as well. 

Logan added himself to the chat.

Wolverine: I am down to help out as well. So tell us more about it, Sam.

Human Torch: I do not even want to know how you got in here.

Falcon: Ok, this is what Sergeant Barnes Tweeted: I agree. I remember wanting to open my own Book shop, but I would make it where you could open a tab if you couldn’t afford books. Plus, I wanted to help people read so you could donate used books for others.

Thing: Ok, how can we help?

Falcon: Steve and I were talking about things. We want to help get Bucky’s book store off and running. But we want to take it a step farther. We thought about opening a book store, but it would also have a little playroom for kids. 

Falcon: So parents could shop without having to deal with kids. A backroom to read books in with free Wi-Fi. Among other things. Plus, you could send books to soldiers and other people. All the books would be donated, or you could trade in books for books. 

Mr. Fantastic: That sounds great. I love it. 

Invisible Woman: Count us in. I love the idea. We can also send books to sick kids and others who may not be able to get books. I’ll talk to my kids when I pick them up from school. I am sure they would love to help. I have to go now.

Falcon: Thank you all. I best be off too, please do not tell Barnes about this. It’s his surprise from Steve.

Wolverine: I promise not to tell him. Also, this could be great for Laura. She could use this to help her get better at being around people. See you, Sam.

Twitter: 

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
I can’t tell you anything just yet, but the Fantastic Four signed up for something great. If all goes to plan, then it should start soon.

God of Thunder @Thor  
@ReedRichards  
I think I know what you are talking about. Everyone at the tower has been buzzing about it. I believe what Sergeant Barnes Tweeted about was a great idea. If only he thought so highly of himself as others did.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
@Thor  
I agree. It’s the same thing. Sergeant Barnes is excellent, even if I do not know him well. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
I want kids to know that I have taken up to reading lately. It’s a great past time of mine now. So I wanted to put a hashtag out there for everyone #What’sEveryoneReading #ReadingGoals.

God of Thunder @Thor  
The first tag is for letting people know what you are reading. The second one is for your reading goals. You can also make one for tips and tricks as well. It would be nice to see people reading again.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @ReedRichards @Thor  
What are you two going on about? Everyone has been quiet around me since the Tweet went out. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
@SergeantBarnes  
It’s nothing, James. Everyone’s just thrilled with your Tweet. It was a good one. So do not worry.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@Thor  
Ok, thanks, Thor. It’s Bucky or Jamie. I rather not go by James.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this chapter on my phone. When I get on a computer, I will read through and edit it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Twitter:  
Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
How is everyone doing tonight? I just got back from keeping Queens safe and am about to head to bed after I get a bit to eat. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
Shouldn't you be in bed, Spider-Man? It's three am, and we have a meeting tomorrow. Pepper wants to talk to us all about something. I have no idea what though.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
The same could be said for you, Steve. It's late, and you need your beauty rest. What meeting? No one told me anything about it. Once I eat, I will go to bed.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @Spider-Man, @CaptainRogers  
You both should be in bed. Pepper wanted to talk to us about something. She wanted the whole group there, Spider-Man. I have no clue what it is about, nor does the rest of the team. Even Tony hasn't been told what it is about.

God of Thunder @Thor  
I have an idea about what Pepper wants to talk to us about. She wants us to do a video interview at the house or at least that's what I overheard.

God of Mischief @Loki  
Replying to: @Thor  
You are not wrong, brother. I heard her talking to Rhodey about it. She said that it would make you even more ”human” to the people. Pepper doesn't think you have become ”human” enough for them. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @Loki  
It's good to see you, brother. You need to stop spying on people, Loki. Also, thanks for finding out what the meeting is about. Now off to bed with you all.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Thor  
Goodnight, Thor, and everyone else. I am off to bed if the nightmares don't keep me up. Spider-Man eats then get some rest. Everyone have a good night.

Spider-Man  
I have finished eating, and I am off to bed, everyone. Stay safe and get some much-needed rest. It will do you all some good. Getting a goodnight’s rest is important.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
If you say so, Spider-Man. I haven't got proper sleep in a long time or at least not on my own without something forcing me to sleep. So good night and sleep tight.

ArmyGal @Amy  
Wow, the Avengers are sure tweeting late where they are at. I hope you all have a good night's rest. Hopefully, we can talk to you later. It's nice getting to know you all. You guys are the best.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @Amy  
Thanks, Amy. Often, we are up at all hours of the night. Someone is always up. It just so happens that most of us can't sleep. If you have any questions, then I would be happy to answer them.

(Amy screams while hoping no one heard her.)

ArmyGal @Amy  
You are welcome. I was wondering if you ever fell asleep as the Hulk and woke up as Bruce Banner?

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I sure have, Amy. It happens a lot. Normally, Steve, Bucky, or Tony find me. Once I even woke up on Steve and Bucky’s floor. They woke me up and asked if I was ok? I told them I was. Any other questions?

ArmyGal @Amy  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
What's it like to be an Avenger and would you stop being an Avenger?

Hulk @BruceBanner  
It is hard work, Amy. There is so much we have to do to stay in shape. No one wants an out of shape superhero. I have thought about quitting the Avengers, but I am still needed, or the Hulk is anyway. I would love to do other stuff outside of being an Avenger.

ArmyGal @Amy  
Thanks for your honesty, Bruce. I am sure you are needed as well. Everyone loves you as well as the Hulk. Well, I am going to let you go so you can get some sleep. Have a nice night. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
You too, Amy. It was nice talking to you. Everyone have a safe night and get some much-needed rest. Now I am off to try and get some sleep.

Iron-Man @TonyStark  
If you can't sleep, Bruce then comes down to the lab. I am working on something, and I could use your help. I promise not to keep you all night long. I know you need your beauty sleep and I know how you get when you don't get it.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
I am too tired tonight, Tony, but text me, and I will reply when I get up. If that is alright with you. Plus, I had been up late working on that thing that a certain someone isn't supposed to know about. 

Iron-Man  
@BruceBanner  
It is alright. I understand. Get some rest, and I will see you soon. I promise to text you then get back to me when you can.

Phone  
Tony Stark: Hey, Bruce, it is me. I wanted to text you to fill you in on something that I am working on. I need help with it. Could you help me with some math I am having problems with? 

(Bruce looks at his phone. Good old Tony, not stating his problem. Bruce goes to sleep deciding to answer when he is more awake.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is another chapter for you. I typed it on my phone and will edit it later. Hope you all enjoy it.

Twitter:  
Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Before we have this meeting with Pepper, there is something I would like to say. I know she is gonna hate me for this, but I do not care. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
@CaptainRogers  
You got this. ❤️ I know it is hard, but you can do this. Everyone is behind you. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@SamWilson, @CaptainRogers  
I have given him pep talk after pep talk. If you think you can do better than go for it. He seems not to be listening to me. Also, what is with all the secrets, Sam? I would like to know what is going on. 😔

Captain America @SamWilson  
@SergeantBarnes  
I am sorry I can't tell you about the secrets right now. Plus, you are right about Steve. He seems to only listen to me.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@SergeantBarnes, @SamWilson  
I am right here, guys. I can read everything you say, and James, you are speaking allowed as you type out what you want to tweet. Please, guys, behave for once. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@CaptainRogers  
Fine. I will behave but we haven't really done anything yet. 😉 

Steve @CaptainRogers  
What is with the emojis guys? You always seem to be using them when we text and now in your tweets.

Jamie @SergeantBanres  
@CaptainRogers  
We love to use them. It is 😄. Now could you please start to use them. I would ❤️ you forever.

Captain America @SamWilson  
I am out of here if you two are going to get in the love mood. Steve, you need to tell them if you want. It will help you.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Fine, I will. Last night I decided that I rather be called Stevie instead of Steve. Also, I would like it if people used she/he pronouns when referring to me. Thank you all for listening and hearing me out.

ArmyGal @Amy  
@CaptainRogers  
As someone who is trans, I respect you for coming out and saying that. I will respect you and call you Stevie while using she/he pronouns. Thank you for all you have done. I best be off now. College waits for no one.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
You are welcome, Amy. Have a good day at college. Do well, and be safe. I best be off here. Pepper is calling to us all.

(Steve signs off while getting up to go down Stairs. Everyone is waiting for him. He sits next to Bucky and Sam.)

Avengers chat:

Kill Me Now: I know we are all in the same room, but I want to write this in the chat so that I have it for later.

Pain in My Arse: You want to have this to use on us later, Pepper. I know you. 

Kill Me Now: You are right, Tony but this is serious. I want a camera crew to follow you guys around for a day or two. It would give the fans even more inside info on what makes an Avenger. Of course, you can say no, but I hope you won't.

Falcon: Count me in. I would love to do it.

God of Thunder: I am in as well, Pepper. People hardly get to see me as it is. So I am down.

Sergeant Barnes: As Long as it isn’t all the time, then I am in. I rather not have camera crews follow me around all the time. 

Kill Me Now: It will only be for a bit, James. Anyways I wanted to talk to Stevie and you about something. It is nothing bad. 

Captain Rogers: So no words on what I did on Twitter today, Pepper?

Kill Me Now: Not at this moment, Stevie. I will talk to you later about it. For now, I am going to let it go. How would you two like to film your wedding for the world to see? 

Mama Spider: I tried to talk her out of it, but Pepper thought it would be a good idea. 

Arrow: I think you should film it but not for the world to see. Laura and I filmed our nice wedding. We were able to show our kids. You could do the same down the road after you adopt kids. 

Sergeant Barnes: I will have to get back to you, Pepper.

(Texting Steve.)

James: I do not want to film it for the public to see Steve. This is a special day, and Pepper is only worried about the ratings and the world seeing the Avengers. 😥

Steve: James, I understand. We do not have to film it for the world to see. I rather have just a few friends share the day with us. I wi talk to Pepper. 

James: Thanks, it makes me feel better. ❤️ u.

Steve: Love you too.

Kill Me Now: Ok fine, but I will need to know soon, James. If we are going to film it, then I want to get started on getting the crew together.

Captain Rogers: Pepper right now we do not want to film it for the public to see. We rather have it filmed just for us and family-like you guys. Since we don’t have any family left. 

Mama Spider: We respect that, Stevie. You do not have to film your wedding for the public to see.


	22. Chapter 22

Phone:

Tony: Hey, Bruce, It’s me texting you. So are you up for going to the lab? Also, I wanted to know if you are okay with doing the filming? You hadn’t said a word, so I was curious if you were or not?

(Bruce staring at his phone. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts.)

Bruce: I know it’s you, Tony. You don’t have to remind me every time. I will pass. There are things that I am working on right now. Plus, I need a day to myself. I am not sure if I am okay with doing the filming. 

Bruce: I will have to get back to you on it. Like Jamie, I am not sure I want to do it. He may be open to it as long as it isn’t all the time, but I am not sure if I am.

Tony: What’s gotten into you, Bruce? You don’t have to be an arse to me. I was asking. You do need a day to yourself, or else you are going to snap at everyone. Well, when you have an answer, could you please tell me. Pepper is breathing down my neck. 

(Bruce put his phone away. He wasn’t going to respond to Tony right now. If he did, Bruce knew that he would go off. Hulk was helping him stay calm.)

Twitter:

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
I have good news for everyone. Soon you will get to see the Avengers on t.v. They are willing to film for you. It’s going to be great. More details to come when I have them.

Captain America @SamWilson  
@PepperPotts  
I can’t wait to do this. I am excited for you all to get a look into my life. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I am not thrilled with doing this. The filming is going to suck. I rather people did not get to see my private life on film. I do not mind sharing stuff with fans of mine or the Avengers, but I think this is going too far. I rather some stuff stay private. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
@BruceBanner  
Bruce, I am always in the spotlight. It isn’t that bad. Plus, we will be there for you. You only have to film what you want. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@Everyone  
Leave Bruce alone right now. He needs his space, Tony. I understand what he is going through. Bruce, if you need to talk, then I am here for you now I best be off. Steve and I are going to pick out my tux as he finds a dress to wear. Nat is going with us. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Thanks, Jamie. If I need to talk, then I will come to talk to you. If you don’t mind, can I come with you all? It might do me some good to get out. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@BruceBanner  
I would be glad to have you come along. We are getting ready to leave. So come on. See you later, Twitter. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
You guys have fun. I am off to do some stuff if my friends will let me. They have been begging for me to hang out with them, but I have so much to do.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
You should hang with your friends, Spider-Man. They miss you a lot. Now we are off and will be back soon. Don’t do anything stupid while I am away.

Captain America @SamWilson  
@CaptainRogers  
How can we, Stevie, you are taking all the stupid with you? Now get going. I have to get ready for work. There are some vets I am meeting with. A few guys and girls needed someone to listen to them. 

(Sam is thrilled with the work he gets to do. It never gets old to him. Plus, it helps him when he misses Riley.)

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
@SamWilson  
Man, I need to stop letting Bucky, and you hang out. You guys are going to be the death of me.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@CaptainRogers  
More like it is the other way around. You are going to be the death of Sam and me. I take that, Sam, and you will be the death of me. He will be right there doing your stupid stuff as well. While I come in to save both of your asses.

The Den Chat:

I Do Not Care, Peter, you need to come to hang with us. We miss you.

Cap’s Number One Fan: Michelle is right. We do miss you. It’s been a while. I know you have Spider-Man and school, but we need a lego’s day. I have some new sets we can build. Plus, Star Trek is starting up. We need to check it out as well as having a Star Wars day for all the movies. We haven’t even seen SWROAS yet.

Boy Spider: I am sorry, you both. I promise to get better. What if we all hang out this weekend. Pepper has got us doing this thing soon, but I am sure you guys can be in it. Please, check with your parents first. 

I Do Not Care: Fine.


	23. Chapter 23

Avengers Chat:

Kill Me Now: I hope everyone is awake. I need to talk to you all.

Sergeant Barnes: What about, Pepper? I rather not have to hear what you have to say. It sucks that I am being told what to do. It’s not like I can’t read and talk at the same time. I didn’t feel like showing my face that early in the morning. 

Green Guy: I am awake, but I am not going to say sorry. I don’t think I did anything wrong with filming. The guy was hard to work with. He was telling us what to do, and it doesn’t work for me. Plus, if Logan were around, things would be way worse.

Wolverine: Did someone say my name? Bruce is right. If I were around, things would be worse. I stand behind Steve, Bucky, and Bruce. This T.V. thing isn’t that great. The ratings aren’t going to be worth it, Pepper. 

Kill Me Now: Thank you, Logan, but we are going to continue to do it. I want the people to see the Avengers, and they can do that on T.V. now you go on back to Canada and stay there. We are going to do fine without you.

Wolverine: Fine, but remember this, I tried to warn you. 

Falcon: I thank you for that, Logan. Guys, I know you aren’t happy with this, but think about the good it could do. At least give it another try. You see, this guy is only after you because it makes for good drama. Don’t let it get to you.

Sergeant Barnes: You are right, Sam. I will try not to let it get to me. I am off to write another blog. I should write a ranting blog about how this T.V. show is going to bomb.

Vision: May I offer up some advice?

Pain In My Arse: You may, Vision offer up advice.

Vision: While the T.V. show doesn’t seem to be a good idea, maybe you could use it to help others. Show them how even superheroes have bad days. Why not hire someone who will film it without editing out the bad parts. Also, you could have Barnes and Bruce film here and there. They wouldn’t have to do it much, but whenever they felt like it. 

Scarlet Witch: I love it, Vision — such wisdom from a smart guy. 

Kill Me Now: Ok, I will talk to you all later. Vision does have a good point. I will find a new guy to film it.

Sergeant Barnes: What if we filmed it. Now, if it does need to be edited, we can hire someone to edit it. But I think it would be better if we did this ourselves. I could film or Bruce could. 

Kill Me Now: I like that, Jamie. That’s not a bad idea. Do you know how to work a camera?

Sergeant Barnes: I can learn.

Green Guy: So can I. I would be happy to film it. 

Twitter: 

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Hello, everyone. I wanted to give you an update on the Avengers Show. It is still happening, but we had to fire our camera guy. He wasn’t working out for us. From now on, the Avengers will film their own stuff. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
It’s all thanks to Vision, who had an idea. He thought it would be great for us to film it ourselves and I agree as did most of the others. So look out Twitter and T.V. we are going to be having lots of fun.

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
I can’t wait to see what happens now. Who is going to be filming it?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @SamWilson @AaliyahDavis  
I will be filming it along with Bruce Banner. We are going to learn how to shoot. This way, we can be off-camera most of the time, but still, be on camera at times. I am going to have so much fun with this. But I will respect people at the same time.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I will not film anyone that doesn’t want to be filmed at that time. It is essential to respect people’s wishes. Now I best go write my blog then look up how to work a camera. Everyone have a great day.

God of Thunder @Thor  
I promise I will show up to film. I have been busy with Loki. We are working on some stuff. Well, Loki is. He wants to do better and be better. So, I shall see you all soon.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I just wanted you all to meet Peter Parker. He is new to the tower. I gave him a job after how good I saw he was at science. He may appear on camera as well with a few friends. 

Spidy’s Number One Fan @PeterParker  
@TonyStark  
Thanks for the job. I am going to do you proud, and I promise not to let you down. It’s going to be so much fun.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. There is some angst in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
Since @Avengers are filming a T.V. show, I was wondering when I was going to be invited to join it? I would love to be on it, and the ratings would go up so fast that they would have to shut T.V.s down for a while.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
@JohnnyStorm  
It’s for the Avengers, and you have your own stuff to do. And as you know Johnny, if you wanted to start your own show you could. No one is going to stop you. Well, maybe I will, but you know me. I want to look out for you.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
@Johnny Storm  
You know, I do weekly YouTube videos. Now they are based around science and stuff, but you could join me if you want. The kids do all the time. It would be great to have you on one of my videos. 

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
@ReedRichard, @SueStorm  
Thanks, sis. I will have to think about it, Reed. 

Avengers Chat:   
Kill Me Now added Dr. Strange to the chat.

Kill Me Now: Welcome, Stephen. I am glad you decided to join this chat.

Dr. Strange: I didn’t decide to join this chat. You added me to it, Pepper. So what do you want? I am a busy man at the moment.

Kill Me Now: I was wondering if you were on Twitter or not?

Dr. Strange: I am on Twitter, but I do not post much. The only reason I got Twitter was to watch what Stark posted. It is interesting to read his tweets. 

Kill Me Now: Since you have worked with the Avengers in the past, I would like you to start posting more. People need to get to know you.

Dr. Strange: I will think about it. I am busy, but I guess I could post once a week. 

Pain In My Arse: Pepper, if the man is busy, leave him alone. You know there can’t be two geniuses on Twitter. I have taken that spot.

(Bruce looks at his phone but chooses not to say a word to that. He can’t tell if Tony is joking or not, but he isn’t going to deal with it right now.)

Kill Me Now: Tony, you take that back right now. It could hurt someone’s feelings.

Sergeant Barnes: Like you care about hurting people’s feelings, Pepper. You only care about the ratings right now. Also, you want everyone to be on camera; rather they want to be or not. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go talk to my therapist and let my feelings out. You all have a beautiful day, and Strange do what you can. No one is going to hate you if you don’t join in. 

Dr. Strange: Thank you, Sergeant Barnes. It is nice to know that someone has my back even if I don’t know them well. 

Twitter:

Dr. Strange @StephenStrange  
Hello, everyone. It’s time for my weekly update. I am doing good besides having to read what Tony typed out. He thinks he can be the only genius on Twitter, which isn’t right. Bruce is a fantastic person and a genius. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @StephenStrange  
Thank you, Stephen. You are a great person yourself. Stop bugging me, Tony. I rather not deal with you now. Stephen, I was wondering if Thor and you wanted to hang out? I could use some time away from the tower.

Dr. Strange @StephenStrange  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
You know I have a room ready for you. I think Thor is stopping by today, so come by when everyone you want. Leave Bruce alone, Tony. He doesn’t want to talk to you right now. Play in your lab.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
You both suck right now. I am trying to check on Bruce. I care about him, plus I am worried about him. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Don’t act like you care. You miss me in the lab. I have got to go. Stephen, I will see you in a few moments. Thanks for letting me stay. 

Bros Chat:

Pain In My Arse: Rhodey, I need advice. 

Colonel Rhodes: What did you do now, Tony? Or is it something else?

Pain In My Arse: I am not sure what I did, Rhodey. Bruce isn’t speaking to me for some reason, and it sucks.

Colonel Rhodes: Give him a few days to cool off than talk to him. I think you are bugging him way too much. 

Pain In My Arse: Fine, I will, but I don’t like it. He usually talks to me, and now he is going to Strange. It’s just weird to me. 

Colonel Rhodes: It may be weird to you, but I think Bruce and Stephen have gotten close. He needs someone to listen to him, and you aren’t always good at that.

Pain In My Arse: Couldn’t he talk to Steve? This way, he wouldn’t have to leave the house.

Colonel Rhodes: He could, but I think Steve has a lot on his plate right now. This T.V. show isn’t helping matters. Everyone is on edge because of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Twitter:  
God of Thunder @Thor updated his status.  
I was watching a movie @CaptainRogers and @SergeantBarnes.  
God of Thunder @Thor updated his status.  
I am finished watching a movie with @CaptainRogers and @SergeantBarnes. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Wow, I just got done watching one of the most amazing movies ever. It was nice to learn about Mr. Rogers and who he was. Interestingly, Steve and he are alike. If Fred was alive, I think they would get alone. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @Thor  
Thanks, Thor, that means a lot to me. I think Fred and I are different in a lot of ways too. You should watch more movies with us from now on. I get what the others say when they watch movies with us now. Also, to correct you, it’s Stevie.

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
I am sorry, Stevie. I know this, and I slipped up.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: Thor   
It’s ok, Thor. Slip up happens.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes updated his status.  
I am feeling thrilled now. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Life couldn’t be better right now. I am happily dating. I am going to be married, and I just watched a good movie with two people I care about. So how is filming going, Thor? I know you are filming some stuff for our show. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers, @SergeantBarnes  
You are welcome, Stevie. It’s going great. People are going to get to see me explore this great planet with some friends. I can’t tell you who yet because it would ruin the surprise, but you are all going to love it. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: Thor  
Not even a hint as to who it could be? I am sure that the world would like to know. Plus, I would. I find it interesting that you want to do this. Is there a reason for it? I think it’s good that you want to do this, but I see no reason for it.

God of Thunder @Thor  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
You know, I enjoy filming and love seeing people get an insight to my life. It’s fun and it brings joy to my life to help others. I do understand why you hate it though. No one should be forced to do this. You will love the two people who are doing this with me. Still not telling you who.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes updated his status.  
I was feeling sad.

God of Thunder @Thor  
Don’t feel sad, Bucky. It’s just that Pepper doesn’t want anyone to know and I rather not say plus I don’t want to make her mad. Nor do I want to get on her bad side. Now I best be off. I have stuff to do and filming to get done soon. 

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Everyone is going to love what Thor is doing. It’s going to be great to see. He has given me an inside look at it. Plus, Pepper wanted my input on it. So, everyone gets ready for it. The filming is going to be awesome. You will enjoy it. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
Why do you get all the good stuff, Bruce? Now I am not jealous, but I would love to know what Thor is working on. I know that he is doing some filming, but for what? I wish you guys could tell us.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Replying to: @SamWilson  
Sorry, I do not know why I get all the good stuff. Sometimes I'd rather be left alone. This time I do not mind, however. Thor is a good friend of mine. Well, you will find out soon enough. Sam, you want to be a part of it.

Captain America @SamWilson  
Replying to: @BruceBanner  
I know you would rather be left alone. Also, I have some stuff for you. It will help you out. I notice that you have been stressed lately. I know this stuff helps me. I do want to be a part of it, but I like to help out. Now our secret project is under way; I want to do more. It’s fun. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
@SamWilson  
Then you could start your own stuff, Sam. No one is stopping you. Also what is this secret project again that you won’t tell me about. So if I don’t get to know about it then you don’t get to know about Thor’s.

Captain America @SamWilson  
@SergeantBarnes  
I could, and maybe I will. I am not going to tell you no matter what, Bucky. In due course, you will find out. Fair enough there. I guess I will have to wait, which will be ok.

Pepper Potts created a chat.  
Pepper Potts added Cameraman  
Pepper Potts added Tony Stark

Pepper Potts: Now, there is something you want to talk to me about Tony?

Tony Stark: I thought we could put cameras on every floor and film the Avengers even when the cameraman isn’t around. Now the bedrooms would be off-limits as would the bathrooms.

Pepper Potts: As much as I like it, I rather not have individual members mad at me. BRB got to take a phone call. So, hold on to what you were going to say, cameraman. It can wait.


	26. Chapter 26

Chat:

Tony Stark: Maybe you can say something that will help her want to do this. 

Cameraman: I don’t know, Tony. If she is against this, then it won’t work.

Phone:

Pepper: Hi, this is Pepper.

Sharon: Hi, Pepper, this is Sharon Carter. I was calling to check on you. Also, I wanted to see how the filming was going? I heard it isn’t that great.

Pepper: It is giving me headaches if truth be told, Sharon. I will rather be done with this now. I am going to fire the cameraman today and let the Avengers start filming. While they may not know what to do, it’s better than dealing with everything.

Sharon: That’s crazy, but at least you are getting things figured out. I just wanted to let you know that everyone is loving the Avengers and would love to see more of them. Plus, I could do PR for them to take some of the slack off of your back.

Pepper: I would love that, Sharon. It would help me out. Now I need to get back. Could you set up an interview for some time this week, I feel like they all need to do this along with Thor’s filming, which will be the first piece to go live with the Avengers behind the camera. 

Sharon: No problem. I can get it set up right now. See you later.

Pepper hangs up then heads back in chat.

Pepper: Cameraman, I am sorry, but I now don’t want to hear what you got to say. You are fired. Also, I have hired someone else to do PR for you guys. Sharon Carter will be taking over, Tony. Plus, you guys will have an interview before the week is up, and Thor’s filming is put up.

Tony: Goodbye, cameraman.

(Cameraman leaves)

Tony: Do you think this is a good idea, Pepper?

Pepper: I do. It will free up my time so that I can spend it with Morgan. Now I must good. Morgan needs me, and you should come too. She would love to spend time with her dad.

Tony: Fine, I will come. Hopefully, you are right. 

Twitter: 

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
I wanted to let everyone know that I am going to be tutoring some kids for a bit. Someone asked me if I would mind tutoring them. I agreed to do it. I think it will help me as well as them.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
@JohnnyStorm  
That’s great, Johnny. Now make sure you stay on task.

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
Haha, very funny. I can and will stay on task. Now I best be off. Everyone have fun. 

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
Your brother can be a bit much sometimes. Now, I am off to film one of my science videos. Today, I will be working with Tony Stark. He has agreed that we could do a video together.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
@ReedRichards  
Stay safe, and don’t blow anything up. I am sure Pepper won’t be happy with either of you, nor will I. Now go have fun.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
@SueStorm  
We won’t be in the same room. We are doing the video chat live where everyone can see us.

Sue Storm updated her Status.  
Facepalm. She is feeling sick to her stomach with worry now.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
Don’t worry, Sue, everything is going to be okay. Now I best be off. 

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
@SueStorm  
Sometimes I wonder why we put up with them. They are going to give us grey hair before my kid, or your kids do. We should hang out sometime. You could even help with the show.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
I have too much on my plate right now, Pepper, but I would love to hang out sometime soon. We put up with them because we love them and won’t know what to do without them.

Thing @BenGrimm  
@PepperPotts  
I would love to help out in any way that I can. I just got some stuff that I need to drop off. If you need me to help, I can.

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
@BenGrimm  
That would be great. You can drop the stuff off now if you like. I am going to be firing someone again since he wasn’t happy, and maybe you could stick around in case things get ugly.

Thing @BenGrimm  
@PepperPotts  
I would love that, Pepper. I will stick around. It would be a shame if something happened to you. Plus, I have an idea of who you are going to fire. He isn’t going to be happy, but it needs to be done. I don’t like what he is doing.

Thing @BenGrimm  
@Everyone  
He isn’t a good person at all. The videos haven’t been great. I don’t see the Avengers in a good light because they can’t be themselves. So, I am happy to help you out. Sadly, he won’t let them be themselves.

Going Crazy @PepperPotts  
Thank you, Ben. I will see you in a few. Now I best be off to fire someone all over again because he has come back to the tower. Wish me luck. This guy isn’t going to be happy at all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Deadpool has taken over Twitter. We also get to see Loki for a moment in this. What questions await us from DP?

Twitter:

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
That’s right, DP got Twitter. Now on to the interesting questions which I will be asking. Have you ever sent a text message to the wrong person? Anyone can answer.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Bear with me as I play along. I don’t know why I aid you, Wade, but I do.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
For the same reason, Spider-Man does. You both love to see what I come up with. Now on to answering the question, Stevie. 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
I have sent a text message to the wrong person. I can’t remember who it was, but I remember the message. Bucky and I were having phone sex. I told him that I wanted to fuck him in the butt. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Replying to: @CaptainRogers  
And they say you are sweet and innocent. What did they say? How did they react to that message? 

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Let’s say they didn’t know what to think. At first, they thought I was a troll, then they laughed it off. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
I need to start hanging out with the Avengers more. Next question. If you could make a rule for a day and everyone had to follow it, what would it be? Who is our lucky winner this time? 

Hawkeye @ClintBarton  
Replying to @WadeWilson  
I would make a rule where everyone had to cook me food. They would spend all day in the kitchen cooking whatever I wanted; then, I would eat it. I might share some of it.

Black Widow @NatashaRomanov  
Replying to: @ClintBarton  
You would share with me, or there would be a price to pay.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Before this gets too heated, let’s move on. You are about to get into a fight, what song comes on as your soundtrack?

Iron Man @TonyStark  
“I am Iron Man” by ACDC. It’s the only song I would need to be played. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
That’s a great choice, Tony, even if we saw it coming. The next question is up, and I think you will like it. I’ve been thinking of starting a cult. What kind of cult should we start together?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Interesting question, Wade. We should start the I love Spider-Man cult. Shower Spidy with all the love, and it would annoy him. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
I love it. Anything to annoy Spider-Man is fine by me. Up next is: Is a hotdog a sandwich? Why or why not?

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Wade, this question is stupid.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Replying to: @Spider-Man  
Yet you are going to answer it, Spidy. You know you are.

(Spider-Man slaps his forehead. Damn it, Wade.)

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Fine, you are right, Wade. It’s on a bun, so it’s a sandwich to me. There are you happy. Now leave me alone. You too, Barnes. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Excellent choice, and you know I will stop bugging you someday. If you were famous, what would your stage name be?

Hulk @Bruce Banner  
Replying to: @WadeWilson  
It would be Hulk Out. No reason as to why. It’s not creative nor pretty, but I like it.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Would you rather always say everything on your mind or never speak again? This is a serious question.

The Human Torch @JohnnyStorm  
And it requires a serious answer. I would rather always say everything on my mind then never to speak again. I already do it anyways.

Invisible Woman @SueStorm  
You sure do Johnny. Sometimes I wish you didn’t speak at all, but I still love you.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
If you had to do one for a week, would you rather paint your nails hot pink or wear eyeliner? I would do both. It would be interesting to see how people reacted to it. 

God of Thunder @Thor  
Hot pink nails for me. I think it would be fun if Morgan got to paint my nails. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
I have time for a few more questions then I have to run. Could you go a week without your Cell/SmartPhone? I could because then I could annoy people in person.

God of Mischief @Loki  
Same reason as Wade. While I have a phone, I don’t use it much. A week would be a piece of cake, although Thor would get annoyed with me pretty quickly. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Replying to: @Loki  
I bet he would. Spider-Man would be on my case as well. Have you ever skipped school or played hookey? What can I say, I am Wade Wilson. Of course, I have.

Mr. Fantastic @ReedRichards  
I can say I have never skipped school or played hookey. What reason would I have to skip school or play hookey?

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
You never bore me with your answers, Mr. Fantastic. The next question is up. How do you handle people you don’t like?

Wolverine @Logan  
Normally I would fight or kill them, but you can’t always do that. Sometimes you just have to walk away even if you don’t want too. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Logan, Logan, Logan. What would we do without you? Last question for the night. What’s the color of money? Interesting question. It’s greed people. Money is greed.

Thing @BenGrimm  
You are right, Wade, but some would say it’s green. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Too true. This is DP signing off. Until next time Twitter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade decides to be himself again. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Twitter:

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
It’s Wade here again. Ready for some more questions. This time I have roped @TonyStark and @SergeantBarnes into this. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I am only playing along so that I get out of a meeting and I am sure Barnes has nothing better to do. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I wish you weren’t right. Right at this moment, I am staring at the wall. It hasn’t moved in the last few seconds. So let’s go, Wade. 

Deadpool @Wade Wilson  
What annoys you most? Please be honest and also you can’t say that I do. Because we all know it’s the truth.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @WadeWilson  
What annoys me most is @Spider-Man making a lot of videos. It isn’t bad when we know about them, but when we don’t it’s annoying. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @WadeWilson @TonyStark  
Long coffee lines at Starbucks. Some people stand there taking their time choosing their coffee. If you don’t know what you want then move out of the way until you do. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
What is the strangest tradition your family has?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @WadeWilson  
Well, I don’t remember if we had strange family traditions. I would have to ask Steve because my mind is drawing a blank.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @WadeWilson @SergeantBarnes  
I was not allowed to sit at the dinner table to eat. Also, I had to wait until he was done eating before I could eat. It wasn’t a tradition, but it happened ever night. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Sorry to hear that Tony. Now on to the next question. What kind of a cult would you like to start?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @WadeWilson  
If I was to start one, I guess I would start a cult where people could only read ever. They wouldn’t be allowed to do anything else.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
You would be good at that. People would listen to you. You can get anyone to read. If I was to start one, people would have to bow down to Bruce for a week. Only so I could see what he did. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
You know Tony that could work. People would bow down to Bruce. Most people like him. Now let’s get to the real question. Do you think people are born evil?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
I don’t think they are born evil. Evil is learned, but I do believe people can be evil even as kids.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I believe that people can be born evil. Sure it’s a real thing. Not everyone is born evil. Some people grow up to be evil, but there are a few that are born evil.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
Well, there you have it, folks. Now you all have a good day and I’ll see you later. Also, give a big clap of your hands for Tony Stank and Sergeant Buchanan. Peace out. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Hey everyone what is up? I am here outside a group home. It’s payback time. Wade this is for you. Stevie and I thought of a way to get you back for those weird questions you had us answer. Also, Sergeant Barnes was in on this. It’s payback for the other day.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
We sure did @Spider-Man. Often when things get to tough for me, I like to go home and since I can’t go back to the 30’s I come here. It’s a group home for kids that don’t have a home. Wade is here with us as is Bucky.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
We are hoping to pick out our child while we are here. Plus I thought it would be great to see how Wade does here.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
You are all going to pay for this even if I secretly love it. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Wade, you crack me up. Now let’s go inside. The kids will be thrilled to see us.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
I wish I could be there with you guys. It’s nice to give back. Have fun picking out your kid, guys. Also, please pray that Tony doesn’t blow things up while we are in his lab.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Bruce, you have no faith in me. I am not going to blow things up and if I did you would live to tell about it.

Hulk @BruceBanner  
Someone, please come save me. I will pay you whatever the cost is to get me away from Tony.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Oh, Brucie you love me and you know it. But if you are serious then I will fort the bill. 

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
We just entered the building and Captain Underpants is getting attacked by the kids.  
It’s weird to see Sergeant Buchanan come out of his shell. He is around talking to teens about something.

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Well, everyone or almost everyone loves Cap. You need to come around the tower more and you would see Barnes out of his shell more. Now let’s go hang out with the babies.

Deadpool @WadeWilson  
You owe me, Spider-Man if this gets out which it will since we are posting to twitter. Everyone is going to think I am soft. Oh look a cute little baby.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Wade have you gone soft on us. I am about to go hang out with Barnes and see which teen we like. Remember folks it’s a great thing to give a teen or an older child a home. Often they are left to age out of the system.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Stevie is right. Older children and teens do need a good home to go to. Now it’s time to get down to business.


	29. Chapter 29

Avengers Chat:

It’s Deadpool: You all should be here. This is so great.

Pain in My Arse: Well, I would love to be there, but I am busy, and I promised Morgan I would spend some time with her. We are going to be going through her toys to see what we can donate. 

It’s Deadpool: Sounds like fun. Have fun with that. 

Kill Me Now: Tell them that I am happy for them and that they are doing a good thing.

Captain Rogers: We have decided on what teen we would like. 

Sergeant Barnes: That we have, Steve, and we will tell you all soon, but first, we need to fill out some paperwork.

Captain Rogers: And thank you, Pepper, for being happy for us. 

Boy Spider: This is so great. I am glad I got to be apart of this. 

Twitter:

Channel 12 News @Brittney   
We have just gotten word that Steve Rogers and James Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier, have adopted a child. When we have more on the story, we will tell you. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Congrats to the two of you. It’s so nice to see a teen adopted out. I hope you enjoy the time you have with your child.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Welcome to our family, Kyle. We can’t wait to take you home. There are a few more things we need to do before he can come home with us. It’s been amazing picking out our child. 

Sam Wilson’s Number One Fan @AaliyahDavis  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
How did you pick Kyle out?

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @AaliyahDavis  
Well, the kid was sitting over in a corner by himself. He had a book in his hand. Plus, he seemed lonely. So we decided he was the best fit for us.

Stevie @CaptainRogers  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes, @AaliyahDavis  
He was the best fit for us. Jamie felt like he was the best one for us, and I agreed. He seemed so lonely and out of place. Once we heard his back story, that was it. Sorry, we aren’t going to share it with you.

Emo Punk @Kyle  
Hey, everyone, it’s Kyle, and Stevie and Jamie have just adopted me. I couldn’t be prouder. I know I have found my forever home. They were so nice to me, and I like them.

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @Kyle  
We like you too, Kyle. Now it’s time to go shopping since Steve got all the paperwork filled out. Peace out.

Emo Punk @Kyle  
You guys don’t have to get me anything. I am fine with what I got. 

Avengers Chat:  
Pepper Potts added Emo Punk to the chat.

Kill Me Now: Let’s get something straight, Kyle; once you become a part of this family which you have, then you get stuff. They want to treat you to some nice stuff.

Sergeant Barnes: We do, and please let us. The two of us know what it is like to go without stuff. Even if you don’t want a lot, we can get you a few things.

Captain Rogers: Yes, Kyle, let us get you some stuff.

Emo Punk: Fine, but I don’t want a lot. 

Twitter: 

Emo Punk @Kyle  
Here’s today one of my new life. Wish me luck, and they are going to drive me insane. 

Captain America @SamWilson  
Welcome to the family @Kyle. I promise to keep you sane. If you ever need someone to talk to, then I am here for you. 

Spider-Man @Spider-Man  
Let’s get down to business. Ok, I need to really stop watching Disney movies, but let me be serious for a moment. Welcome to the family, Kyle. It’s great to have you with us. I promise we aren’t all crazy.

Hulk @BruceBanner   
Tony and I have agreed to read some books to children. Well, Pepper roped him into while I told her that I would love to read to some kids. Afterward, we will be doing some science projects with them.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
We are heading there now. While Pepper may have had to rope me into this, I am excited about the work we will get to do. I think it will be great, and I know how much Barnes loves to do this stuff. 

Jamie @SergeantBarnes  
Replying to: @TonyStark  
I do, and I am sure you guys will have fun. Remember to read some good books to them and don’t corrupt the kids, Tony. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Replying to: @SergeantBarnes  
I won’t, and Morgan will be there with us. She wants to hear the stories even though she is sad that you won’t be there with us. 

Avengers Chat: 

Sergeant Barnes: Morgan, I am sorry that I will be missing out on reading stories to the other kids and you, but I will make it up to you, I promise.

Pain In My Arse: She says you are forgiven if you bring her chocolate home. All I got to say it’s your funeral if you do. Pepper won’t like it. 

Captain Rogers: Then, I will have to use my puppy dog eyes on her. She will not be angry at us after that.

Pain In My Arse: Only you, Steve could get away with that. Now go have fun shopping while we read to the children. Please don’t do anything that I would do.

Sergeant Barnes: Then we can’t do much. Because I am pretty sure you have done everything.


End file.
